Long since forgotten
by Seamistress89
Summary: Riku and Sora have been the best of friends since they were born. That's thanks to their mothers' being friends. Well, anyways, when Sora has to move when he's 6 Riku's 7, will their friendship last when Sora finally returns? Or will they have forgotten o
1. I'm sorry

Long since forgotten

Summary: Riku and Sora have been the best of friends since they were born. That's thanks to their mothers' being friends. Well, anyways, when Sora has to move when he's 6 (Riku's 7), will their friendship last when Sora finally returns? Or will they have forgotten one another?

Chapter one: I'm sorry

Mel: -smile- I know, it is sort of cruel, but it popped in my head while watching an AMV (Can't remember which one it was, sorry). So here goes! Hope ya'll like it!

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, beleave me, you would know it... In other words, there would either be no Kairi or her choice of clothing (and who she likes) would most DEFINATELY be different (Same with Namine; she's just a plane bitch in my eyes).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two young boys sat quietly on the docks looking out to the ocean they loved so dearly. Sora and Riku were the two actually. Sora had called Riku and asked him to meet him there right away.

The brunette had recently been told he was moving to another place. It broke the six year olds' heart to hear he'd be seperated from his best friend. He had also yet to tell his silver haired friend.

The tension in the air was as clear as daylight. Riku shifted slightly and took a glance to the brunette. "Sora," Riku started.

Sora shook his head. "I'm sorry Riku," he said softly. "Mom says we-we're moving," Sora explained as tears welled up in his eyes. 'I'm a big boy,' he told himself in his thoughts. 'Big boys don't cry,'

"B-but-" Riku started but noticed Sora's eyes welling up with unshed tears. "Oh Sora," Riku said silently. The silver haired boy took one of the slightly tanner of Sora's white-gloved hand into his black-gloved one. "I'm sorry, Sora," the silver haired boy said and pulled the brunette to his chest.

Sora's head lay softly against Riku's chest. Riku soothingly rubbed the brunette's soft hair with one hand as he held the younger boy with the other. Sora cried into Riku's chest, feeling it ok with the older boy.

"It's ok, Sora, cry if you want," Riku said with a soothing tone.

-----2 hours later----

Sora was just ifnishing packing his stuff into a few suit cases and a duffle bag and was now dragging the iteams outside with Riku's help. Sora had asked him to help because he didn't want his last time with the older to just be crying on Riku's chest for a good ten to fifteen minutes.

"Sora," Riku began but couldn't find himself to continue.

"What is it, Riku?" asked the oblivious brunette.

Riku only shook his head. "It's nothing," Riku answered.

A frown crossed over the brunettes expression but did not push his friend. Suddenly an idea crossed the younger boys' mind. "Hey Riku, I just thought of a way we'll never forget one another!" the brunette exclaimed quickly.

"Oh yeah?" Riku asked with a small smile.

The brunette nodded and opened on of the suit cases he held. Kneeling down in the grass that surounded his house, Sora took out something. "Close your eyes!" he said happily to Riku.

Riku did so and felt soft hands around his neck along with the feeling of something else he couldn't place the feeling of it.

"Okay!" he heard Sora say. "Open them!" Sora said after a few seconds of Sora removing his hands.

Riku did so and noticed a golden neckless around Sora's neck. There was a charm as well. The charm was in the shape of half of a paupu fruit. He blinked in confusion. He then looked down to his neck and noticed the other half of the charm was on his own golden necklace. A smile crossed the silver haired boys' mouth. "These are rare... Where'd you get them?" Riku asked.

"Moms' company... Moms' company makes these charm necklaces and I asked mom for a pair incase I found someone I-" he cut himself off as a soft blush crossed his cheeks.

"Incase you found someone you what?" asked the curious Riku.

"Incase I found someone I liked," Sora finished as the blush grew.

The older blushed as well. A sudden smirk crossed Riku's mouth. The silver haired boy cupped Sora's chin and tilted the boys' head up.

Sora gasped as Riku lowered his head and just as Riku's forehead rested on Sora's, Sora's mother called to him.

"Sora, honey, let's go," Sora's mom called to him.

"Coming!" he called back.

Riku helped Sora put the youngers' things in the trunk of the boys' van.

Sora's family was using two vans actually. One would be used by Sora's mom and the other by Sora's dad. Sora would ride with his mom while his sister, Ellie, rode with their dad. Ellie and their dad had already went ahead.

As Sora put his duffle bag in the trunk and closed it, he turned back to Riku just as Riku leaned down and their lips touched. It was a soft kiss for both boys were young and had no experience, but it was still nice, feather light really.

Riku pulled away, leaving Sora dazed and confused and the seven year old helped the six year old in the van. As soon as the bronze colored door closed, the van was off.

Sora waved sadly to Riku after lowering the window down and the older waved back. Both boys had tears welled in their eyes as the younger left to wherever he was off to.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mel: -smiles- Well, there's chapter one, hope ya'll liked it, and remember to review after reading.


	2. The return

Long since forgotten

Summary: Read it from chapter one

Chapter two: The return

_Review(s):_

_stjimmy1324: Thank you, and in your honor of being this stories' first reviewer, I grant you chapter two -grins-_

_Aesura: Lol, unfortunately, hon, I have to add them at least once... Hopefully this will be the only chapter they appear, I promise. If they appear anymore, then I give you my permission as an author to help me kill them -grins maniacly-_

Mel: Hope ya'll like chapter two, and if I recieve any flames, they are being directed at Kairi and Namine because I don't like them (THEIR OUTFITS DON'T EVEN REACH ANKLE LENGHT FOR GODS SAKE). -calms herself down- Sorry, anyways, heres the disclaimer and the story, and once more, thank you, _stjimmy1324 _for being the first to review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea to put Ellie in my story (You'll see why she's there later on). Also, once more, if I receive any flames, they will be directed straight to Kairi and Namine. I appoligize to any who like those two, but havn't you noticed how short their skirts are! Or in Namine's case, how short her dress is! I mean, wake up people! The two look like God damn whores! -calms down again- Excuse the sudden outburst... It was a spur of the moment thing.

Oh, and one more thing: I refuse to put my stories through spell check! Because then it will mess up with the names! Either deal with it or ignore it! I will try to not make any mistakes, but I'm only human, people! Humans make mistakes!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----Eight years later----

(Their fourteen and fifteen when it actually starts, so I'm putting them at their original starting ages... Well, Selphie and Tidus are thirteen I guess... WHATEVER, IF YA DON'T KNOW THEIR STARTING AGES FOR KH1 THEN LOOK FOR THE WEBSITE! It has all their info... Most of it anyways)

A brunette boy stepped out of his boat and climbed up onto the dock using the ladder to get up. He grinned at the familiaur site. The boy happened to be Sora.

Sora's family had finally arived back from where they traveled. They had first gone to Twighlight Town to go pick up Sora's twin, Roxas (No nobody's in this one, sorry, everyone's a somebody... No heartless either). After picking up Roxas, they had traveled all the way to Traverse Town, where Sora, Roxas, and Ellie had studied until their brains exploded. That itself used up the eight years.

Maria (Sora's mom), and Erin (Sora's dad) had made their three children do this so one day, one of the three children could take over the company. Beleave me, that isn't for a long time.

The brunette had alot of friends now, most of them even lived on the Islands and took a sub to the school.

Sora sighed as he watched the water from the waterfall flow into the small pool below. "I wonder," he thought aloud as he walked down the left side of the water fall. He grinned when he heard a familaur voice, and saw that the Secret Place had yet to be boarded up.

Walking down the familiaur dark tunnel, the brunette boy stopped as he noticed a figure looked at one of the walls nearby.

----With Riku----

Riku watched the dark walll of the Secret Place as if he was expecting something or someone.

"Oh Sora," he muttered to himself.

He had been there since last night. He had made a habit of sleeping in the Secret Place as if it would help bring Sora back. Unfortunately, so far, there was no luck.

"RIKU!" he heard a voice yell out his name and then felt extra weight on his back.

Unfortunately, RIku was really surprised and let out a surprise yelp.

----With Sora----

Sora grinned and jumped on his friend. "RIKU!" Sora yelled the older boys' name.

Sora heard Riku yelp in surprise and grinned even more. 'Cool, I surprised him,' thought the energetic boy.

Unfortunately for Sora, he was lost in his thoughts and did not notice how close their faces were.

----With Riku----

Riku smiled at feeling the extra weight and visabley relaxed after a moment. He turned to look at his 'long lost' best friend and in the process of turning to the younger fourteen year old, their lips connected... Just like when Sora moved and he kissed Sora just before the boy left. This time it was more passionate.

As their lips connected, Riku felt Sora moan into the kiss.

A smirk crossed the silver haired boys' lips and slid his tongue out, but Sora refused Riku's excess.

"No," Sora said quietly into the kiss, saying no to the tongue.

"Aww..." Riku pulled back. "Sora not into getting passionate?" Riku asked with another smirk.

Sora rolled his eyes. "No, I just don't find it right," explained the brunette.

"Geez, you're no fun... Maybe I should go back to seducing others on the island," Rik said thoughtfully.

"You do that and I'll go back to one of your brothers'," Sora said just as thoughtful.

Riku grabbed Sora around the waist and nuzzled the youngers' chek with his nose. "Mine," he said into the boys' ear.

The olders' hot breath sent a shiver down Sora's spine. "Mean," the younger said quietly.

"You know you want me," Riku said seducingly. This time, Riku started nibbling at Sora's ear.

A giggle was let out as Sora tried to push Riku away. "Riku... Stop," Sora whinned as another shiver raced down his back.

"Oh alright," Riku said and gave Sora a quick kiss on the lips. "Not my fault I missed you,"

"Yes it is... I say so," Sora said and let out another giggle.

"Whatever... Come on, I bet you don't remember EVERYONE on the island," Riku said calmly.

----Outside----

The pair exited the Secret Place in time to see Wakka and Tidus starting a fight over on the island with the Paupu tree. Selphioe was cheering on Tidus while Namine sat on the shacks' roof, sketching something.

Kairi was probably on the other side of the island or something, committing suicide. 'I wish,' Riku thought with a soft smile. Roxas was in a nearby tree, trying to escape from Axel (More then likely they were playing their fifth round of tag(Got that from someone else's idea... Only theirs' was Hide and Seek)).

Yuffie was off training to inhance her ninja skills on the other side of the island. That's where Sora saw her last at least. She was on the trees shooting to hit the hard wall of a cave that was a secret passage way between the front and back of the island. There were at least two or three tunnels leading to it. Aerith wasn't even on the island the gang was all on. She was at home, organizing her designs or something. As for Cloud, he and Zack (Cloud's bro from Final Fantasy(Don't own/never played but I do have Advent Children and heard the whole them being bro's from a friend) for those who don't know or forgotten) were off playing pranks on another island. Sephiroth was trying to keep up with the two to keep them from vandalizing too much.

Vincent was also no where on this island. He was probably sleeping or doing something heroic or something for maybe a little kid.

Then as for Leon, he was off helping Cid in his shop.

A sigh escaped Sora's lips. "Back to normal," he muttered to himself. This was actually a normal thing for Destiny Island and the other islands that surrounded it.

"Yup, back to normal..." Riku said with a soft yawn. "Wanna go see who wins?" Riku asked, nodding towards the small platform of an island that Wakka, Selphie, and Tidus stood on.

Sora shrugged and said "Sure" before heading toward the shack and went up the stairs. They exited it and walked out, crossed the bridge and watched with Selphie as Tidus and Wakka faught.

"Come on, Tidus! Beat him! Beat him!" Selphie yelled happily. The two boys were sweeting already and Wakka hit the final blow. Wakka whacked Tidus' head and the younger boy fell over, exhausted. (I know, not much of a match, but Sora and Riku came to watch as the match was ending)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mel: Sorry guys, but thats all I could think of. I'll try having chapters three and four up by next week. I'm gonna try updating two chapters a week... maybe more... All depends on how fast ideas pop into my head.


	3. Insert chap title here

Long since forgotten

Summary: Read the first chapter

Chapter three: Not sure of chapter title...

Mel: I can't sleep so I felt like updating... Again... Wow, this is the fastest I EVER updated anything... -grins-

_Reviews:_

_Vixyfox: Sorry Vixy, but I havn't really been reading you're host club story... Not into the thing it's based on unfortunately. Here's chapter three I guess... I'm just updating outta boredom... -cry- My EverQuest account is invalid right now... As soon as we get it valid again, I'll be behind on my updates again -sob-_

_Aesura: I'm not even sure what's legal on anymore -sigh- Like I said, as soon as my EverQuest account is valid again, I'll be behind on updates... Oh and as for Yuffie and them being there, I don't really know. It was just a spur of the moment type of thing._

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, once more, you would know it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As day turned to night, once more we find out favorite couple of this story at the docks. They had origanally come down for a moonlit swim, but had decided to hell with the water and just felt like cuddling.

In other words, Sora as lying against Riku as Riku held him there.

"So how would Maria, Erin and Ellie think of this?" Riku asked the brunette. "I know Roxas doesn't care, seeing as he and Axel are together again, but what about the rest of your family?"

Sora frowned in thought. "They'd probably disapprove at first, but would eventually get over it. I think that's why mom decided it was time for us to move anyways. She's not into the whole guy-guy type of pairing ya know,"

Riku nodded. "Yeah, I sorta thought as much,"

A noise reached their ears. Curiously, they looked out toward the water and rolled their eyes.

In a boat not far away, Roxas and Axel could be seen making out (Yeah, I know, weirdness, but like I said, I'm bored and am typing what comes to mind).

"Get a room, bro!" Sora called over to the boat.

In reply, Roxas flipped him off and other then that, the blond and redhead ignored anyone else around them.

The two sighed. Suddenly, a smirk crossed Sora's mouth.

"Wanna go tip their boat?" asked the brunette.

"You know me too well, Sora," Riku answered.

In unison, the two shed to just their boxers (Riku in black, and Sora in green... Don't ask).

The two jumped into the cold water and shivered as the surfaced. "Damn, the waters' cold tonight," Sora said with a soft sigh.

"Yeah, it is... The sooner we get this done, the faster we can get back to the docks," Riku said as he began to swim towards the boat. "Come on!" he called to Sora.

Sora shook out of his daze from staring at Riku's ass and swam to the boat as well.

As soon as they got near enough, they crinkled their noses at the sound of the two in the boat still making out. Riku and Sora placed their hands into position.

"Ready?" Sora began.

Riku nodded. "One,"

"Two," Sora continued.

"THREE!" they said in unison.

The boat tipped over and Roxas and Axel fell out. "SORA!" Sora heard his twin yell.

The brunette grinned. "Let's get back before they resurface!" the brunette exclaimed.

As quick as they could, the pair (Riku and Sora) hurridely swam back to shore, laughing the whole way.

"Well, at least we got our swim in!" Riku explained with his grin still plastered.

"Yeah, along with being able to dunk some people who were making out!" Sora said as he held his sides, laughing hard.

"SORA! RIKU! AS SOON AS WE CATCH YOU, YOU'RE BOTH DEAD!" yelled the two still in the water.

This made the two laugh harder.

"Just try it Rox! You're all the way over there for Christs sake! Get some brains!" Sora yelled back.

"You're both dead now! Got it memorized!" yelled Axel, with his oh-so-famous quote(Ok, I really don't know if thats one of his favorite quotes or what... I'm still stuck on the first game, in Deep Jungle(I know, it's pathetic), but please do cut me some slack on that part... I've only seen Roxas and Axel while my friend was playing KH2 at her b-day)

"Shut up, Axel," they could hear Roxas say faintly, and then heard a sound of fist on skull and the sound of someone going under water.

Riku and Sora cracked up more. By now the two were rolling around in the sand, holding their sides. How they managed to breath was a really big mystery.

Sora was the first to recover. "Rox, let's get headin' home!" Sora called to his brother.

"Right!" Roxas called back.

The sound of someone surfacing was heard, along with a big gasp.

"Oh, but I don't want you to gooooo! You're my bestest friend! Axel exclaimed as he clung to Roxas' arm (There seriously is a pic of Roxas sweatdropping, and Axel having heart eyes. The backround is pink, and there's words too saying "OMG! BEST FRIENDS!"... It's actually pretty funny pic... Don' know where it is from though. Found it in an AMV).

Roxas sweatdropped. "Let go," he said very calmly, yet you could tell it was pissing him off.

Axel pouted and did so.

After Axel let him go, Roxas swam over to his boat that was at the docks, right next to Sora's (How they can tell the difference, I still don't know).

Axel tipped his boat back over and clambered in.

Riku sighed. "DO you really have to go so soon?" asked the silver haired boy.

Sora nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry, but I do have to return home. I'll be back tomorrow, I promise," Sora said.

Riku pulled him into a quick kiss and Sora climbed in his boat. The two boys, Roxas and Sora, soon paddled their boats back hoemward.

Riku got into his own boat and also rowed back home, soon followed by Axel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mel: Cheesy, I know, but oh well. Oh, and to all those who are reading this, and noticed that in the previous chapter that I said Kairi was drowning herself, I wasn't lying... NAMINE WILL BE THE NEXT TO DIE! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAH! -cough- -hack- -cough- Maybe I should listen to my therapist and stop the maniacal laughing... -shrugs it off- Oh well! Later meh peeps!


	4. The conflict begins

Long since forgotten

Summary: Read from first chapter

Chapter four: The conflict begins

_Reviews:_

_Vixyfox: Thanks again, Vixy, for helping me with the plot line_

Mel: Ok, thanks to _vixyfox_'s help, here's chapter four... Hope ya'll like it... Oh, and I'm babysitting while typing this... So there's the reason for any typos... Ok, most the reason anyways...

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ellie, and a little of the plot line... Seriously, like I said, from now on, this fic is getting help... More then mentally too...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week has passed by, and Sora had felt safe. Mostly because he was away from Ansem.

Ansem had been torturing him while Sora and his family lived in Traverse Town.

Unfortunately, the evil silvery-haired fiend had been assigned as Sora, Roxas and Ellie's babysitter (I know they're too old for one, but deal with it!) while their parents worked. In which, Ansem came to their home after the clock clicked three PM Monday through Friday, and sometimes all day on Sundays (In which was every other weekend).

Sora was just glad his parents decided the three siblings had enough of babysitters... Well, partially because the two brothers drove them all away.

Sora smiled as he remembered who was last driven away.

_-Flashback: Sora's POV-_

_As my brother and I sat on the couch, Ellie was taking a mid-afternoon nap like always (even though she's already 13, she still takes naps because we drive her up the wall), our babysitter sat struggling to get out of her binds._

_This time we were stuck with Namine... NAMINE FOR CHRISTS SAKES! And that bitch STILL had a crush on my brother, even though she knew damn well that Roxas is gay! GAWD I HATE HER AND HER SISTER!_

_Anyways, she was assigned to babysit us while our parents were out to bingo this oh-so lovely Sunday evening._

_Since she was hitting on Roxas, he finally had enough (and so had I, seeing as she was either talking about how much she loved Roxas, or how much Kairi loved me), so we tied and gagged her to a wooden chair over at the table. Of course we also took precaution and nailed the chair to the floor._

_When our parents got home, Ellie had finally woke up after we put in Shrek 2. She loved that movie, as did we, even though we were begining to get tired of it by now._

_Well anyways, when Mom and Dad saw what we did to Namine, they grounded us for a month. We were glad that she had also committed suicide soon after Roxas got grounded. Almost about a week after really._

_All three of us were so happy about it, Roxas, Axel, Riku, Ellie, Tidus, Wakka and I all threw a party on the Island we all hung out on all the time. We had hooked up a TV, and a VCR/DVD player in the little home-like shack up in the trees (You know, the one where you get the cloth from in the very begining of the game)._

_In the end, Mom and Dad decided the babysitters had enough of our torment and let us stay home on our own (Which resulted in us always inviting Axel and Riku over when our parents left... They of course had no clue)._

_-End flashback: Normal POV-_

Sora sighed contently once more. Noticing his brother alone for once, Sora blinked in confusion. "Rox?" Sora called his brothers' name out.

The sandy-haired boy looked up and smiled at Sora reassuringly. Roxas was sitting on the dock, looking out into the water (I've always wondered, is it an ocean or lake?).

"Roxas, you ok?" Sora asked as he sat next to his brother.

"Yeah... Just thinking is all..." Roxas muttered.

"About what?" asked the brunette.

"About... How it used to be in Traverse Town I guess..." Roxas replied.

A frown crossed Sora's expression. "Rox... I've been thinking about the same thing..." Sora said. "But we should try and forget about it, Roxas... He and Xenmis can't get us here," Sora tried to reassure. He was trying to reassure Roxas and himself actually.

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, I suppose you're right," Roxas began. "I mean, what are the chances they followed us here?" Roxas asked.

The twins both laughed at this.

Suddenly both boys felt extra weight upon them and yelped. "RIKU/AXEL!" the twins yelled at the ones that attacked the younger boys.

The said attackers both smirked. They had actually, by "accident" knocked the twins into the water.

So, for a while, they had pushed one another in the water.

After about three hours of pushing each other off the dock, they finally laid in the sand as the water tickled their bare feet.

Sora sighed again.

Being the first to notice, his brother looked up and over to Sora with a worried expression. The blond-sih haired twin knew exactly what Sora was thinking of and he didn't personally want to think of "it" either. "Sora," the blondish haired boy called out his brothers' name quietly.

Upon hearing his name, Sora broke out of his train of thoughts and looked up. Noticing Roxas's worried expression, Sora gave him a reassuring smile. "It's nothing," Sora replied quietly.

"You're thinking about him again," Roxas stated plainly. It was no question either.

The brunette looked down, as if he were ashamed of it. Who wouldn't be though? It was the guy who hurt the twins and their sister for Gods sake. There was no reason to not be ashamed actually.

Roxas nodded in understandment. The blond brother stood. "Sorry guys," he stated as Axel tried to reach for Roxas to pull the boy back into him. Roxas only side stepped the hand. "Sora don't look like he's feeling too hot. I'm gonna bring him back home," Roxas explained as he helped Sora up.

Before Sora, or the older two could make a protest, Roxas lead his brother into his own boat and tied Sora's boat to his. The blond haired twin then got in his boat and rowed the two brothers back home.

After Roxas got to the docks of the Island where everyone lived, he helped Sora out and tied the two boats to the dock. Leading the brunette haired boy back to their house, in which they would soon get a very big surprise...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mel: Dun, dun, duuunnnnn, cliffy as to what they find -sticks tongue out- I bet you'd have a pretty educated guess as to what/who it is, Vixy. After all, you're the one who gave me the idea to add them... Well, ok, it might be the first plot I told you, but to be honest, I'm not sure yet... Later, me peeps, remember to review after ya'll read!


	5. No! Not him!

Long since forgotten

Summary: Read from first chapter

Chapter five: No! Not him!

_Reviews:_

_Vixyfox: Hey, it's sort of thing like an arm for an arm, Vix'. You help me, I help you! -grins- Ok, so I wanted to help you out anyways, but still... It's always nice to return the favor_

Mel: Ok, I know, I'm not giving many people time to review as I update, but please, people, do review, even a little. I don't care if you flame me anymore. The flames are to burn Kairi and Namine anyways (GAWD I HATE THEM! ... No offence to anyone who does like those tramps). It's still nice to know if I've done something good or bad people! Give this story a chance! Please?

Disclaimer: Ok, enough of that blabbering, I own nothing, and about only half of my plot is owned by me... All who've not read Vixyfox's work, give her a chance! She wrote a really good Kingodm Hearts fic! And yes, Vixy, I read the story... I beleave I reviewed it, didn' I?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the twins arrived home, Roxas still helping Sora walk, the blondish boy opened the door.

Shock covered his once worried face. Sora's once saddened face turned into a look of horror.

"Oh God no..." Sora began. He tried to get out of Roxas's grip, but the blond would not let go of his brother. "No, no, no, no, no," Tears brimmed at the brunettes blue eyes.

The twins had stumbled upon... ELLIE MAKING PIE!

Ok, seriously, that's not what horrified them so much (Even though Ellie is not the best cook you ask to make you a pie... Seriously, she's not... And alas, neither am I).

What they did stumble upon was: Dun dun duuuuunnnnnn

Ansem was in THEIR kitchen, having tea with THEIR mother, and without THEIR knoledge until the poor unfortunate twins returned home.

"Mom!" the twins yelled, their voices filled with scarce. "Wh-what's he doing here?" asked Sora, more terrified, concidering his own knoledge of Ansem's last visit to their home in Traverse Town (Beleave me, you don't wanna know... Oh, and Vix', if ya wanna know just ask... I'll only tell people if they ask me through reviews, AND IT WILL ONLY BE PRIVATE MAIL!).

"Sora, dear, that's no way to act around a guest," Maria exclaimed, pointing an ashamed fingure at Sora.

Sora did not take back his words though. No matter how much his mother would scowl him later, he would not take back what he had just said.

"It's quite alright, Maria... If you want, I can learn the boy some manners," Ansem told the childrens' mother.

"Oh, no, Ansem, I could never ask you to do such a thing," Maria exclaimed, putting her hands up as if a diffensive position. 'Not after what you did to my poor baby when we were in Traverse Town at least,' she finished in her thoughts.

Roxas got infront of the still scared Sora and growled low under his breath at the man that dared touch his twin. There was like a mental link between the twins that made Roxas feel what Sora felt... Including it being sexually (Like I said, I'm only explaining what happened through Private mail! ... Then again, that should have given you a clue right there... Unless some readers are just too dence to get the message, and that was for the other readers Vixy, I'm sure the whole "Including it being sexually" gave you some idea as to what I was hinting at, correct?).

At hearing yelling from downstairs, Ellie trudged down towards the destination of the commotion that interupted her sleep. "Alright, which one of you asshole-men woke me up this time?" asked the girl with a growl in her tone. (Hey, she's like Gazz from Invader Zim... I just noticed her attitude).

Ansem, Sora, and Roxas gulped dryness in their throats. Even Ansem knew not to cross Ellie... That's why he had Xenmis around when he was babysitting the "brats" as the two evil sex-addicted twins called the children (If that didn' give you enough of a clue, I don't know what else to put in to point out what I'm hinting here, people).

Well, since Xenmis wasn't there, Ansem stood. "I appoligize for the sudden leave, Maria, but I owuldn't want to keep my brother waiting on me forever... That would be rude," he explained as he glanced to the boys.

Both boys gulped a dry lump in their throats at the feeling of Ansem watch them.

_-Three days later-_

It's been three days, and Ansem has yet to return. Unfortunately, that night was to take a turn for the worst. For more then one reason, too.

It was midnight and the twins, along with their parnets, and Ellie, were sleeping. The three children each had seperate rooms, so it never surprised Roxas to hear his door open around then.

But that night he heard no creak of a door. Only the sound of a soft plomp of someone falling back into their pillow.

Becoming worried of his brothers' actions and the strange sound, Roxas slowly stood.

The blond exited his room and walked across the hall to check on Sora. When Roxas opened the door, he only saw his brother laying upon his bed. A soft sigh and a reassured smile passed Roxas' expresion as he went back to bed.

_-In the morning-_

Roxas woke to no sound of dishes clashing, or something even being poored. No. He woke up to complete and utter silence. It startled the blond.

'Did something happen to Sora? Sora's always up by now and at least eating some cereal!' thought the worried blond.

Quickly, Roxas rushed to his brothers' room. He heard whimpering from inside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mel: Sorry me peeps, another cliffy. There won't be an update for a few days now, seeing as how I'm grounded for the next few days. I promise, as soon as I get back, there will be an update for you!


	6. WHAT THE HELL!

Long since forgotten

Summary: Read from first chapter

Chapter six: WHAT THE HELL!

_Reviews:_

_Aros-Everheart: -smiles- Thanks Aros-san, and don't worry about it... I already sent you what I was hinting at. Sorry if it disturbed you or something. -grins- Don't worry about being slow. I have those days too._

Mel: Ok, I know I said I wouldn't update for a few days, but I guess probation not up until step-dad kicks me off... Please don't ask what I was grounded for, because I refuse to tell even my best friends.

Disclaimer: About half the plot is _Vixyfox_'s. Her Kingdom Hearts trilogy is pretty good. I recommend it to people who want to read it. If ya'll like this one, I'm sure you'd like her stories.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the blond boy looked at his brother, shock covered his expression.

His brother shot up and looked around the room, a confused look crossing the brunettes face.

Putting a hand over his heart, Roxas slowly walked over to his twins' bed. "Sora..." Roxas said the boys' name with caution.

Looking at Roxas, the slightly older looking brother (Well, he does look a little older) gave a cute and confused look to the blond. "Who is Sora?" he asked, his head tilted.

Taken aback from the sudden question, the blond brother watched the other. "Y-you are," he stuttered out.

Blinking cutely, the brunette pointed to himself. "My name is Sora?" he asked the blond.

Roxas nodded his head, yes. "Yes... You're name is Sora. I'm Roxas, your twin brother... You also have a little sister, Ellie," explained the twin.

Sora made no comment.

A sudden idea sprung into Roxas' head. "Stay here for a few minutes, I'll be right back, I promise," Roxas explained.

Sora only nodded, slight confusion still evident.

Becoming curious as to what his room was like, he looked up to the white ceiling as the sunlight from his bed at the window filtered through. Light blue paint covered his walls (It's been a while since I played, sorry if I get something wrong), as toys covered his floor. Model planes that hung from strings hung from his ceiling. A desk stood not far off with a notebook and pencil on it.

Sora stood and walked over to it. Opening the black cover to the first page, Sora discovered it to be a journal.

The brunette noticed it to be a day he was in a town called Twighlight Town. What it read was this: (Not sure on their birthday, so go with this please)

_**June 4th, 2006**_

_**Dear journal, today we went to the beach for Roxas and my birthday. It's still a month before Independence day, but I still can't wait. What Roxas got was a new model train, and a few action figures of, well, I don't remember who he said it was. He has already threw away the box, and I really don't feel like digging through the garbage just to find out who it is of. He also got a few new t-shirts.**_

_**What I got though was a new model airplane, and a new movie. The movie is The Ring Two. We already have the first one. I guess mom thought it cool that we got the sequel too. Ah well. I also got a few new shirts. But we spent the whole day at the beach anyways. **_

_**Oh great, Roxas is calling me. Oh! I think we're finally going to Traverse Town tommorrow too! I can't wait!**_

A frown crossed Sora's expression. This didn't tell him much. 'Maybe I should look at a different page,' thought the brunette.

He flipped the pages and glanced at each one. They all explained how poor Sora's life was crumbling before him. Then one certain page caught his eye.

_**July 21st, 2006**_

_**He's come again and I'm scared now. Oh god no! He's coming to my room! Where's Roxas? Roxas? No! Keep him back! Please! Tears are spilling down my face now. He... he's... I can't say right now. He's right over my shoulder...**_

Tear stains had covered the page. Sora's fingures twicthed with anticipation. He was so scared now. What had the man that Sora wrote about done to the boy? What had he done to make the poor brunette so terrified that he couldn't write it down?

"Maybe I wrote about it on the next page?" he asked himself. Unfortunately for the poor boy, the rest of the notebook was blank except for the individual lines that mostly all notebooks had.

Just then, he heard his brother calling for him. "Sora! Could you come here a minute?" Roxas called up the stairs. He had gone to the living room to call Riku. He had thought that maybe Riku could spark a memory or two.

"Coming!" Sora called back. He quickly closed the notebook and walked into the hall. Guessing his brother was downstairs, he ventured to the main level of the house. Seeing a phone cradled(sp?) in Roxas's hand, he tilted his head curiously.

"It's one of our friends', Sora. I explained our predicament to him, and he said he wanted to speak with you, okay?" Roxas explained.

Seeing his brother nodd, Roxas carefully helped Sora hold the phone to the brunettes ear. Smiling contently, Roxas decided he was hungry and went to the kitchen to finally make himself and Sora something to eat.

_(Phone conversation will be in italic...)_

_On the other line was Riku. He waited for the younger to say something, but the brunette never did. He was getting tired of waiting. "Sora... You there?" he asked hesitently._

_"Y-yes," came the stutter of tone. "My brother never told me who this was," Sora began, as in a way of asking a name._

_"Oh..." Riku said sadly. "Roxas was right I guess... You really did loose your memory. It's me, Sora. It's Riku!" Riku explained._

_Sora cocked his head, even though he was sure Riku didn't see him do so. "R-Riku?" asked the brunette._

_"Yes, Sora... Riku," the silver haired boy repeated his name. "At least you're catching on faster then normal," the elder boy said with a smirk._

_"Hey! Are you calling me dumb!" exclaimed the unfortunate brunette._

_"Well, you werew a little slow before you lost your memory, dude," Riku let out a chuckle._

_Feelingf a blush come upon his face, Sora was glad this was only a phone call.He was sure if Riku was there, Sora would have instintly melted._

_A voice soon came from the backround of Riku's line. Then soon after the backround voice ended, Riku let out an annoyed sigh. "Listen Sora, I got to go, my mom wants me to do some chores. Do you want to meet me at the Island or something? Just ask Roxas to bring you, he knows what I'm talking about," Riku explained._

_Sora was silent. Did he really want to go and meet someone? Well, his brother did say that they were friends with the boy on the phone. He shrugged. "Sure, why not... What time then?" Sora asked, as if it were a casual thing._

_Riku paused this time. Sora could just tell that he was looking at a clock though."Umm... How about at...Say three o'clock?" RIku suggested. "That gives us... five hours to get chores done, and get ready," Riku explained with a soft smile, knowing Sora didn't know of his expression._

_Again the brunette shrugged. "That's fine with me... I'll see you then I suppose," Sora said, still feeling the blush on his face._

_"Alright, bye Sora," Riku said casually._

_"Bye Riku," Sora said back._

There was a click, and both boys had put the phones on the recievers.

Roxas poked his head out and grinned. "Someone is bluuuushing!" taunted the blond haired twin.

The taunt only ended up with Sora chasing the maniacle laughing Roxas around the outside of the house. "Get back here!" SOra would occasionally yell, and Roxas only sang "SORA AND RIKU, SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" over and over again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mel: Ok, there's the real begining of the conflict, hope ya'll liked it.


	7. The meeting

Long since forgotten

Summary: Read from first chapter

Chapter seven: The meeting

_Reviews: _

_Vixyfox: -blush- NOOOO! I REFUSE TO GIVE A DESCRIPTION! Lol, seriously, I never really write stuff too intence... Why do you think I only gave HINTS! Well, no matter, good thing you knew what I was hinting at... -sighs in reliefe after have had a feeling you'd get the idea- And yaysies to likies! -grins-_

Mel: -smile- Meh, guess I not grounded... ON WITH THE ROMANCE!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and about half of the plot is thanks to _Vixyfox_, so for probably the millionth time, thanks!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At around noon, the brunette had finally given up upon trying to catch his brother and beat the shit out of him. When Sora had entered, Ellie had to explain who she was to the elder boy and stuff.

So now Sora understood who his brother and sister were... But just barely. His mind wandered back to the journal.

'What did it mean? What did that page mean? And how come I didn't write anymore if I am who Roxas says I am?' thought the brunette, confusion evident.

He continued his thoughts for about an hour before he jumped in surprisement at feeling someone plop themself next to him.

Becoming curious as to who it was he shifted so he could see. A redhead met his line of vision. A yelp surpressed from the youngers' mouth.

Hearing his brothers' yelp, Roxas entered the living room with quick speed. "Sora! What's the matter?" asked the newly conserned twin.

The brunette pointed to the redhead on the couch.

The redhead tilted his head. "Why does Sora look like he doesn't remember me?" asked the older boy.

"Because he doesn't, moron! I told you that before you went into the living room, but I assume you were ignoring me, weren't you?" Roxas asked accusingly.

"Awww, but Roxie," the redhead whinned to his boyfriend, stretching the name.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Roxas yelled as a blush creeped to his face.

"Roxie?" Sora questioned his brother.

"Don't start..." Roxas began. "Anyways, Sora, this is Axel. Axel, Sora lost his memory last night," Roxas explained, slightly twicthing at having to explain it again.

The blond haired twin had an idea as to why his brother lost his memory, for he found a strand of silverish-gray hair on Sora's windowsill. (-snickers- I just realized how young the two baddies look, but how old their supposed to be).

Looking to the digital clock of the cable box, Roxas' eyes widened. "Holy shit You only have one and a half more hours, Sora! Come with me!" Roxas exclaimed as he took his brothers' hand anyways and rushed the brunette into the shower. Running the water for his brother, after shedding the poor unfortunate boy of his clothes, he waited for Sora to start scrubbing himself before going into Sora's room to find some clothes for said boy.

After finishing his shower, Sora got out and wrapped a fluffy white towel around his waist (in which was knee lenght).

Sora found the clothing Roxas picked out on the bed. He blushed. "Since when do I have leather?" he asked himself. Even though he did not remember much, he did remember he himself owned no leather.

With a sigh of quick defeat, he slipped on the clothing given. He walked out and back down the stairs.

Roxas and Axel were calmly sitting on theliving room couch talking casually (NOT! -snickers-) when Sora walked down the stairs.

Roxas had already filled Axel in on him making Sora go out in leather, but either way both boys stared at the leather-clad boy in astonishment.

Sora stood there, a blush creeping its way to the youths face, as he watched the two gawk at him. He wore a leather top that only reached just below his chest, and an unbuttoned leather overshirt. To match, his pants were also leather, and skin tight ankle lenght. He also wore leather boots, a leather choker with silver studs, and a pair of leather cuffs, also in which had silver studs. (If I don't find a visual picture of that, then I'll make one eventually for all of whom are like me and have absolutely no imagination... Seriously, I don't... I just went with what popped in my head)

Axel suddenly smirked. "Geez, Rox, I don't know whether to keep him in the house with us, or let him go free," he suddenly said.

Roxas only whapped Axel over the head for that.

Looking to the cable box for the time, Roxas eyes widened again. "We only have half an hour to get you to that island!" Roxas gasped out.

As quick as he could, Roxas grabbed Sora's cuffed wrist and yanked Sora out the door and to the docks. As he rowed the boat he and his brother sat in, Roxas held out a blank flip-cell phone to Sora. "Call me when you're ready to come back or when Riku is done talking to you! I'll come back to pick you up... Unless I have something to do when you call... Then you'll have to get a ride back from Riku..." Roxas trailed off.

Sora's eyes widened in sudden worry.

"Don't worry, Sora! I doubt I'll be busy when you call for me to come get you! But if by some chance you do get a ride back from Riku, don't worry about it! He's nice, and you should get your memories back soon," Roxas explained with a reasuring smile.

Roxas stopped suddenly on the side of the mini island that the paupu tree grew from and climbed out. He waited for Sora to follow and snickered at the brunette's uncertanty(sp?). "Come on, Sora, we're only walking to the ladder right here," Roxas explained as he pointed to the ladder on the side of the island (I still don't get the whole deal with the ladder since they mostly use the bridge thing... And can someone please tell me! Is the water border a lake or what?).

Hesitantly the leather-clad brother climbed out of the boat and into the waters It only took the twins a few seconds, concidering the blond parked the boat right by the ladder, to climb up the wooden poles.

After reaching the desired destination, Sora once more found himself blushing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mel: Mwuahahahahahah! Another cliffy! -snickers- Wonder what he's blushing for this time -grins maniacly-. Well, ya'll know what to do!


	8. Dunno on chap tittle

Long since forgotten

Summary: Read from first chapter

Chapter eight: ... No idea for the chapter title...

Reviews:

vixyfox: -grins- S'ok Vixy-san, people can forget easily.

Mel: Sorry guys, updates will more then likely be late from now on. My mom got me my EverQuest game card and I have a month full of being allowed to sign on before it expires again. Anyways, I'm starting my second plot now since I can't think of anything else... Well, technically it would be the third plot of this story I guess.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but about half my plots, lol

* * *

There stood someone he did not expect to see. He wasn't ready. Almost as soon as he had reached the top, he went to go back into the boat. Unfortunately, he was stopped by his brother.

Said blond turned Sora to look to him. "It's ok, maybe we got the timing wrong. Come on," Roxas urged his brother and friend towards the person who made his face red.

There stood Kairi with a confident smile plastered on her lips. "Hi Sora," she said in a seducing voice. Slowly, she sauntered to the brown haired brother. Unfortunately for the brothers, Kairi was wearing a pink dress. Even worse was it only reached a little under thigh lenght (I know, girls, and I'm sorry for making her seem so skanky, but you have to beleave me! It's part of the plot! -sees the guys drooling- QUIT THAT! I DON'T FEEL LIKE CLEANING UP AN OCEAN OF DROOL! THAT'S DISGUSTING!)

Sora's blush deepened.

Before either Kairi or Sora could say anymore, Roxas was standing in front of his brother protectively. "Didn't you drown yourself, you stupid red-haired whore!" Roxas yelled at her.

"I did drown..." Kairi began casually as if it were a usual topic. "But then my mistress braught me back to life. I was ordered to come here. _I_ was the one who asked you here, Sora, darling!" Kairi explained. The last part had a tint of venum in the sentence.

"Mistress?" the twins echoed in confusion.

Kairi only looked more amused at both boys' confusion. "Yes, my mistress. I beleave you already know her actually,"

Both boys faces turned from confusion to glares in Kairi's direction. "Tell us who it is, Kairi, NOW!" Roxas demanded, shifting slightly, but still standing in front of his brother.

"Hah!" You have to BEAT it out of me before I tell you anything!" she replied with a laugh. He gaze soon shifted from Roxas to Sora. "But first," she calmly walked over, swaying her hips in attempt to seduce the poor brunette. "I'd like a round with Sora," she said, winking mischiviously.

Sora's face turned horror struck.He may not remember much, but he did remember that he did NOT like this red-headed whore.

A flash of memory flashed in his head.

_**The mental image was him lying in a bed, completely nude. His hands and legs were bound by a tight rope that tied to the fourposter of the bed. Above the unfortunate and naked brunette was a man who looked like he was in his 20's or maybe early 30's. He had dark skin and silver hair. His eyes were the shade of darkness (I can't remember what color his eyes really are. If anyone could tell me, I'll be glad to rewrite this part...).**_

The image fled as fast as it came. The young brunette shivered at the thought of the man. He looked so familiaur, but at the same time, he couldn't help but think the guy as a stranger. _'Well of course he's gonna be a stranger to you, Sora,'_ his inner voice told him.

The boy only rolled his eyes at the voice. 'But then why did he seem familiaur?' the young one replied to the voice.

Sora always had this little voice inside his head, explaining some things and leaving other stuff for the fourteen year old.

_'You'll find out when you find more of your memories...' _A small smile creased the inner voices' expresion. Sora could literally hear the smile. _'Don't worry, Sora, they will come back soon enough,'_ the voice trailed off.

Sora mentally nodded in reply. 'If you say so... Hey, you never told me your name... Will you tell me this time, please?' Sora asked the voice in his head. Yes, it was true. Sora's inner voice was like a different person instead of himself.

The voice inside the boys' head gave no answer as to the last question. Well, technically, the voice did answer, because he said _'Once more, I give you the same answer as every other time you request my name. You will find out soon enough,'_

Sora outwardly sighed and just gave into the answer. When he got his inner voice, the brunette was unsure, but he had the feeling it's been there for a while.

Oh well, he'd talk to Roxas about it later maybe. Noticing the female vampires' mouth was moving, Sora just mentally shrugged and started to once more listen to the girl (Non-willingly of course. He and Roxas... and well, most the people except Kairi's family hated her guts).

"And so, _that_ happens to be why I am here!" Kairi finished. A triumphant smirk plastered her lips as she watched the two boys.

Roxas frowned. "Ok, so you're here because our-?" he was quickly cut off by Kairi yelling at him.

"Shut the hell up! Mistress said not to tell! I'm gonna get in fucking trouble now!" Kairi cursed at the two.

Sora's eyes widened. He had **never** heard Kairi curse before. _I didn't know she knew any bad words._ thought the brunette haired twin.

Roxas, however, was unfazed by her choice of language. He had been "friends" with her longer then Sora has, thus, he has heard Kairi and Namine use such fowl language before.

"Anyways, Mistress said to kill you both," Kairi said in a non-emotional tone.

A thought passed both twins heads'. _Kairi dies once and for all right here, right now!_

Like (I think) I said before. No one besides Kairi's family likes Kairi or Namine. Not even half of Kairi and Namine's family likes the two either!

* * *

Mel: Bum, bum, buuuum... Ok, I know, too dramatic... Vixy-sama! If you are reading this, could you help me with the fight scene please? I've basicly no idea on basic fighting even, lol. I know, it's sorta pathetic

Also, I am SUPER SUPER sorry for the posts starting to get so late. School started like a few weeks ago, I got my everquest account back, and all that stuff. So I am more busy now then I was in the summer. AGAIN I'M SORRY!


	9. Fighting time, Bitch! pt 1

Long since forgotten

Chapter 9: Fighting time, bitch!

Summary: Lok at first chapter or on my profile or something (More info in first chap... I think)

_**!REVIEWS!**_

_**Vixyfox: Like always, Vix', I give my thanks to you're wonderful help.**_

Mel: -sigh- Once more (as far as I know) only one review. But either way I'm rather thankful it is Vixy-chan. Because thankfully she helps me with my plot! Yaysies to Vixy-chan. Let's hear three cheers for Vixy-chan's help! -cheers 3 times- Ok, sorry, people, I'm hyper. Me hyper is not good!

Disclaimer: I own nooooooothing! Except about half of this stories plot! Beleave me on this, though. If my friends and I (especially a few choice friends in whom I shall not name) owned Kingdom Hearts, Kairi woulda been dead sooner and/or there'd be more hints o' yaoi in the games.

* * *

The three mentally grinned. Why? One: Kairi's just a plain bitch (I HATE HER!), and two: Sora and Roxas get to kill someone for once aside from them nasty, bug-like Heartless (Well, they do have antenas, right?). Ok, anyways, onto the fight!

The three grew series and got into their fighting stances (Does Kairi have a fighting stance?). Kairi let a knowing smirk replace her serious face. The taunting smirk basicly SCREAMED "Hah hah, I can control something you can't".

The smirk annoyed the twin brothers.

Three keyblades soon arrived (I heard Roxas can use two so P). Roxas held the two he controled in his hands, while Sora held his in both hands. Both brothers glared at the evil redhead. It was clear that they hated her... A lot. (XD)

Kairi could not hold back from calling them forth any longer. Extending her arm and hand, she held it there for only a moment before talking. "Creatures of the darkness searching for hearts, I command you to come forth and serve your vampire mistress!" (Cheesy line, I know, but I had to think of SOMETHING) Kairi commanded.

Shadows littered the small land that they stood on. A bright light flashed around the keyblades (All three I mean). The keyblades changed forms and a small new keychain of a pure black vampire wing hung from the Keyblade chains.

The Heartless now looked like vampires though. Miniature ones of course **(1)**. They now had small leather-like wings sprouting from their backs. Fangs could be seen glistening from their small mouths. Their claws remained the same, except they looked about an inch or so bigger. Everything else was the same feature as the Heartless that appear for Destiny Island and the Tutorial of Kingdom Hearts 1.

As for the Keyblades, they basicly looked like the one Riku controls **(2)**.

Clashes were heard throughout the night as the brothers faught against the new heartless. The female vampire merely stood back, smirking, watching carefully, and summoning more and more heartless as the boys destroyed them.

After what seemed like forever, they paused. Breathing hard, the boys stood back to back. "Geez, it's like we're fighting an endless supply of heartless," Sora commented.

"It's because you are!" Kairi cackled. "These heartless are vampire heartless and only vampires can control them! There are millions upon millons of them! Ahahahahahahah!" Kairi watched with a glint of insanity in her eyes.

**---Somewhere else---**

Riku laid in his bed. He was bored and had nothing to do at the moment. He was also grounded for not doing what his evil mom told him to do. She wanted him to babysit his little siblings! Like hell is that happenin'. So now he's stuck in his room while Rika**(3)** and Axel**(4)** are outside. Axel's older then Riku is! Why didn't they just ask Axel first!

Hmmm, then again, Riku is the more responsible brother. And poor little Rika is only 5 years old. Oh crap... Maybe Riku made a mistake of not watching Rika. Axel's so gonna screw Rika's mind up.

Climginb of his bed, he quietly stalked over to his window. He could faintly see black specks on the insland where the paupo tree stood in all it's curvy glory. Squinting he could spy brown, red, and blond hair, the brown and blond hair being spiked.

Riku ran over to his dresser and took the binoculars off it and ran back over to the window. "Shit." he said quietly.

Riku quickly grabbed a coat since it was cold out today and ran down the stairs. He was already dressed anyways. "AXEL! UNLESS YOU WANT ROXAS DEAD, GET YOUR SORRY ASS TO THE PAUPO TREE ISLAND! THERE'S A FIGHT GOING ON OVER THERE! FROM WHAT I COULD TELL IT'S ROXAS AND SORA VS HEARTLESS AND KAIRI!" Riku yelled as he ran out the door.

Axel heard him loud and clear and lifted Rika into his arms. The five year old gave no complaints. She had silver hair which was mid-back lenght and green eyes. She was wearing a sundress simalaur to Namine's, but a few inches longer, and it was more of a silver color. The five year old also had silver colored flip-flops.

"Alright, Rika, your brothers have to go fight meanies, ok? Time to come watch the bad guys get their butts whooped," Axel explained to the young girl, who giggled in reply.

"Okie dokie, Axel!" she said cheerfully. Hey, she's still young. She can be cheerful if she wants to be.

**----Back to the fight----**

The boys were getting really tired now. Kairi took this as her chance. "Now, my vampire heartless, do to them what you've done to anyone else who interferred!" yelled Kairi. She cackled as the heartless surrounded the two brothers.

Sora and Roxas closed their eyes tightly. They waited for their hearts to be taken, but felt nothing inside of them like a claw or something.

The twins still felt nothing, but did hear cheering of a small girl that was set near them, and the blashiong of metal against claws. The boys blinked their eyes open to see the two they wanted to see most right then:

For Roxas, it was Axel.

For Sora, it was Riku.

"Yay, yay, yay!" Rika called out. Somehow, she aquired silver cheerleader palm palm things (You know what I mean, right? Ok, I can't think of exactly what they're called. If I guessed right, then cool) and was cheering for her two older brothers to defeat the Vampire Heartless.

* * *

**1- Basicly think the Heartless from the tutorial except vamp version. If they're like that or not in Jack's world (Dunno name of world... I'm lazy) then I don't know, if they are, then cool!**

**2- I don't remember what it's called, but for Riku's keyblade, I mean that theirs look like the big black one... Dragon Wing? That what it called? If so, cool, if not, then blah!**

**3- Ok, I only chose the name Rika, because it's only one letter diff. from Riku and I'm bored**

**4- I thought Axel would be cool to have as a big bro, even tho from what i've seen, he's nuts, but cool!**

Mel: I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry for the delay on the update. I know I promised to get it in quicker, but with a choir concert coming up, and also having to memorize spanish, my schedual is busier then it normally is. Again I'm sorry and hope you people don't hate me... I feel bad enough as it is right now. I missed watching Trinity Blood and Bleach to update for you people to read this. You better think yourselves special! Lol, kidding for the last part, but I really did skip watching some of my fave anime for you guys.


	10. Fighting time, Bicth! pt 2

Long since forgotten

Chapter 10: Fighting time Bitch! (pt 2)

Summary: Another chapter, another summary. Like I said before, look in the first chapter.

_Reviews:_

_Sora Keyblader: Thanks for the info, I'll make sure to keep the name of KHII Riku keyblade in mind (Now only a lot more to memorize, lol)_

_VIxyfox: Ahh well, I schedualed for Trinity Blood and Bleach to record the series (I have moxi so it can record onto the tv) so now I can never miss it anymore! Yaysies! Ah well, I'm hyper, leave me alone. Here's the wonderful update you wanted though._

Mel: Hmmm, someone besides Vixy reviewed, it's a miracle! Now I know my life's not totally useless for writting this, lol. Since I'm bored, and don't feel up for much chitty-chat in the A/N I'll just skip all my useless rambling for now

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, it would have taken me longer then (Who made it again? I don't have the case thing down here with me... It's in my room because I keep forgetting it's in there) well, who ever made it to even continue doing all the graphic stuff and all that. Beleave me, it would be a few years late especially considering how lazy I am.

Ramble note: I'm not even past Deep Jungle (Tarzan's world) yet. Do you really think I own Kingdom Hearts?

* * *

**-----Elsewhere (again)-----**

Ellie glared into the crystal ball her aunt had given her during her turning evil party. "Damn Aunty Malifacent and her cheap ass gifts," she muttered to herself, hoping beyond hope that her aunt was not spying on her.

The brunette haired sister sighed out of annoyance. "This is getting to be too much, Kairi, get out of there! You won't stand a chance with three men able to use keyblades AND the fire master from the previous Orginization XIII. If you disobey me, Kairi, I'm taking your powers away!" ordered the mistress of the vampires.

_"Ahhh, but Mistress!"_ objected Kairi. Yes, Kairi could easily hear Ellie through the ball. It's a long story and I don't feel like explaining right now.

"No butts! Get back here now!" Ellie ordered, her voice raising with each passing word.

_"Yes Mistress."_ the redhead pouted. The Vampire Heartless disappeared with a wave of her hand and a portal was created so that she could escape the wrathe of four pissed boys and a little girl. Yes, Riku and Axel's sister Rika was powerful, but Rika hasn't found out about her powers yet.

Ellie made sure to keep it that way too. "As long as little Rika doesn't know, then no one will be hurt," An evil laughter escaped from the vampire mistress. Yes, she knew about the powers of Riku, Rika, and Axel's parents. Thankfully the three mentioned didn't know about the parents' powers. Ellie made sure to keep it that way. No matter the cost.

**----At the Paupu island thing again----**

The five people stood there, confused. "What just happened?" Rika asked watching the spot where Kairi stood not long ago.

Kairi, the Vampire Heartless controlling bitch, had just made the Vampire Heartless disappear and after they were gone, she retreated to wherever she came from.

"I don't know, but it was really weird," Riku replied.

The silver haired brother kneeled down and picked Rika up as she suddenly let out a big yawn and rubber her eyes. This was the sign of his sisters' sleepiness. "Riku, I'm tired," she said with a frown.

Riku nodded in reply. "It's ok, Rika, we'll go home and take a nap, ok?" Riku told her.

Just when he was going to walk away, Axel stopped him and took Rika in his arms. He whispered something to Riku as Rika fell asleep laying on him and grabbed Roxas, dragging the young blond away with him to the boat RIku, RIka and him used to get there.

That just left Riku and Sora standing there.

The brunette fidgeted as he stared with curious eyes towards the silver haired companion.

"So," Riku began, trying to think of what to say.

"Umm, yeah," Sora said silently. He was more shy then he ever was in the life he could remember about. _Why is it so hard to talk to Riku now?_ Sora thought as he fidgeted even more.

Riku was staring intently as the young brunette. "Sora, listen, I know you don't remember much right now, but I swear to you that I totally forgot about meeting. I was grounded and then this happened. I reallt didn't want any harm to come to you!" Riku explained quickly.

Sora smiled at Riku. "Don't worry, I understand," Sora said calmly to the silver haired boy. "It's alright, I just..." he trailed off and shook his head. "Nevermind," he finished. "nevermind what I was going to say. It's not important," he explained with a sad smile.

"It is important. What were you going to say?" asked Riku.

"Well... Umm..." he squinted his eyes tightly. "I've been having these weird flashbacks of this man. He was our babysitter while we were in Traverse and Twilight Town. He... I don't know, but i found my journal I used then, and it said that he had done terrible things to Roxas, Ellie and I," Sora said as a small tear rolled down his face.

Riku pulled Sora into a loving hug and wiped the tear from the brunettes face. "Oh Sora..." he trailed off. Concern laced every letter that escaped from his pale lips. "I'm so sorry. If I knew, I would have come to your rescue right away," Riku explained.

Sora tensed up and pushed away from Riku. Or at least tried to. _Damn he's strong_ thought the brunette. The young boy was unsuccesful at getting out of Riku's graps. "Riku, it's done and over with. Besides, we won't be seeing my babysitters for a while.." Sora knew he was lying to himself and Riku. The brunette just wanted to hear those words though. Even if they came from his own self.

* * *

Mel: Hmmm, what happens next I wonder? Seriously, I need help. IF ANYONE HAS SOME SUGGESTIONS, PLEASE TELL ME!

Ahem, anyways, go ahead and click on the review button now please. Any and all flames will be sent at Kairi and Namine, because I don't like them. HAVN'T YOU ANY COMMON SENCE PEOPLE?!? LOOK AT THERE CLOTHING LENGHT! I SWEAR THE PEOPLE WHO MADE THOSE TWO ARE PERVERTS OR SOMETHING!

Right, sorry about thatt.

Extra note: Yes, I noticed I put Maleficant's name as there aunt, and I did so on purpose! Ok, maybe not. **-feels like getting stared at weird-** OK, OK, I ONLY PUT HER NAME BECAUSE SHE WAS THE ONLY SORCERRESS I COULD THINK OF! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!


	11. Oh crap! Can we panic NOW?

Long since forgotten

Chapter 11: Ummm, use your imagination for the title

Summary: Another chapter, another summary. Like I said before, look in the first chapter.

_Reviews:_

_Vixyfox: Lol, oops, Guess I didn't notice how the chapter 10 turned out. **-shrugs-** Oh well, what's done is done, right? Lol, and I'll be sure to tell yah if I need more help. Beleave me, you'll be the first to know, lol_

Mel: **-shocked at how much has written already-** Wow, lol, I think this is the longest story I have... **-grins-** Coolness! ... Ok, whatever, sorry, I'm hyper. I think Bumble Bee (DDR version... No idea who sings it) is getting me hyper... I don't know. I usually get hyper for no real appearent reason. Umm, oh yeah, I've no idea what I'm putting in this chapter right now, so if I put something offensive, I appoligize. I think this might just be a villans only chapter. Well, whatever, you (and I) will see what I put when the chapter is done. If you dan't wait that long, then tough cookies, darlings, deal with it for once. Life's tough. Live with it! .. Sorry, just a bit upset my mom wouldn't take me to the public library the other day so I could get the next book in a series I'm reading, and no, for once, it's NOT an anime. But it is about gays, lesbians and bisexuals (If you want more info about the book, please ask me in a review, and I'll be more then happy to tell you about it. That or you can go to and ask my friend, XkuramaandhieiX about Rainbow Boys. She'd also be ok with it if you read and review her stories. They are pretty good actually). Ok, I think that's enough rambling. Here's chapter eleven of Long since fogotten. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but about half of my plot, lol. Lots of the help is from Vixyfox. Check her stories out if you want, becauce if you like this story, you'd surely like her stories Who Said the Keyblade Master Couldn't Find Love, and it's sequel A Mark Of The Keybladers Unstable Heart. (I think I got the caps wrong for the titles of the stories. If I did, sorry Vixy-chan)

* * *

When they arrived home, Axel gently laid the tired silver haired girl down for a nap and tucked her in. That was when Axel noticed the time. "SHIT!" he yelled by accident. 

The loudness woke Rika up and she began to cry because the sudden noise scared her.

"Oh no, I'm sorry Rika," he picked her back up and began bouncing her in his arms, while he held her head down on his shoulder. After a few minutes of her crying slowly stopping, the pyro heard her breathing turn back to a slow and steady pace, which told him that she was falling asleep on him again. He once more laid her in her bed and tucked her in.

Turning to the five year olds' radio, he quietly slipped her lullabye CD in and hit play on the CD part of the radio boombox thing.

He quietly slipped out of her room and closed the door as he heard Twinkle Twinkle Little Star start playing.

Plopping down on his bed he laid his head back. His room was all red. Red dresser, red bed, red lava lamp, red walls, ect. (Hope you get the point) He even had a red flipping carpet! Hello people, he's a pyro. (Sorry)

Anyways, when he glanced back at the red numbers of the digital clock on his shelf, he sighed. They hadbeen out longer then he wanted. It was seven o'clock in the afternoon. No wonder his little sister was tired, She usually went to bed around seven anyways.

Now he was bored. He thought for a minute. "I could always check if Rox is on," he said, talking more to himself then anyone else. Like there was anyone home beside him and his sister anyhow. Knowing his parents, after their bingo, they went to a bar, then sleep over at a hotel. This happened every weekend. Sometimes during the weeks they had school too.

He nodded to himself and reached over to his side table which held a red laptop on it. It was already plugged in so all Axel had to do was turn it on. The pyro turn it on and in no time came up his screen saver. It was a picture of him and Roxas actually.

It was a picture where flowers surrounded them and the two were hugging. They were wearing their Orginization robes of course. It was a secret meeting really. All the Orginization members held their secret meetings on Friday after school. Yes, it was actually a cloub. A club at school! Mwuahahahahah!

Ahem, anyways, Axel double clicked the Yahoo icon and signed in. He grinned as he noticed Roxas was indeed on. "Awsome," he said to himself, and double clicked Roxas's yahoo name, starting a conversation with him.

(OK, I'm just gonna make up their yahoo names, so please don't kill me? The convo will be in _italic_ letters, and will also be in script form (no matter how much I despise it). Once more, I would appreciate you not kill me for anything you find ofensive. Thank you for your lovely time.)

_**PyroPrankster89: Hey, s'ups Sugar Plums? -grins-**_

_**KeybladeMasterClone: Damit, Axe', I told you not to call me that! Either ask the rite way, or no reply**_

_**PyroPrakster89: -frown/pout- Fine! -repeat- Hey there handsom, how about you tell me how you are?**_

_**KeybladeMasterClone: -glares- AXEL!**_

_**PyroPrakster89: Alright, alright. Hello, Roxas, how are you this fine and lovely evening?**_

_**KeybladeMasterClone: Much better! I'm good tho, you?**_

_**PyroPrakster89: Must you ask?**_

_**KeybladeMasterClone: Bored?**_

_**PyroPrankster89: Definately. I just put Rika to bed. When I noticed the time, I accidently woke her up and had to bounce her to sleep. Dam, that gurls heavy**_

_**KeybladeMasterClone: -rolls eyes- She is not. You're just weak.**_

_**PryoPrankster89: Shut up! -cry- You'r so heartless, Roxie**_

_**KeybladeMasterClone: Oh be quiet Axel... hmm, it's already 8 PM. Is Riku home yet?**_

_**PryoPrankster89: Hol' on, I'll go see**_

Getting off his bed, Axel vantured to check Riku's room. Nope, no Riku here. He then went to the living room. No, not here either. Suddenly he heard a noise in the kitchen and rushed in. "Damn cat," he muttered as he noticed their fluffy black cat, Bear, was playing with something. What it was playing with, he particularely didn't care.

As long as Rika's cat didn't die, he didn't care shit about the stupid thing. (Ok, sorry to cat lovers, but Axel's appearence doesn't strike me as one to like cats... Unless Roxas was turned into a cat, lol)

Going back to his room, he noticed that Roxas was still waiting for him and it had, for some reason, taken him ten minutes to search the house for his brother. Shrugging, he began typing again.

_**PyroPrankster89: No, Riku's not back yet, why? Sora not home either?**_

_**KeybladeMasterClone: He actually just got home. Heh, he said they agreed on a sleepover over here, lucky basterd.**_

_**PyroPrankster89: But Riku's supposed to be grounded**_

_**KeybladeMasterClone: -is Riku- Sorry, bro, but Sora and I already decided. If mom or dad come home tonight, think you could cover for me? Please?**_

_**PyroPrankster89: Fine, but no more then this one time, Riku, got it memorized?**_

_**KeybladeMasterClone: -riku still- Thanks bro! -gives computer back to Roxas- Ok, it's me again. Dude, think I could come over? I don't think I could handle Riku and Sora TOGETHER, yah know? You of all people should know how they get during sleepovers.**_

_**PryoPrankster89: It's cool with me**_

_**KeybladeMasterClone: Awsome, thanks man, be there in a few.**_

_**KeybladeMasterClone has signed off.**_

After half an hour had passed, still no Roxas showed up. _Where is he?_ thought the pyro, becoming worried. It usually only took ROxas ten minutes to get ready and come over. Maybe he was having some trouble? Axel gasped.

What if that bitch took his Roxas?! _Kairi is a bitch! She and Namine both! What if they both can control heartless? Oh crap! This is bad!_ Axel was spazzing by now. He walked back and forth in one straight line.

Another half an hour passed. Roxas still wasn't there. It wasn't raining. Maybe the rain was just pouring too much and Roxas was looking all over his house for an umbrella.

Axel smiled. He grabbed the umbrella from the closet by the door and left. He was sure that Rika would be fine. He chuckled softly as he walked the short walk to Roxas's. When he arrived at the door, he knocked with a satisfied smile still.

Maria answered the door this time. "Oh, hello, Axel dear," she began sweetly, "how can I help you dearie?" she asked.

"I was wondering if Roxas was home. Him and I decided upon a sleepover at my house," Axel. explained after giving Maria a respectful bow.

"Ah yes, just a moment then," Maria said as she walked into the living room more towards the stairs leading to the second floor. "Roxas, dear, Axel's here to pick you up!" Maria called up the stairs.

"Coming mom!" he called back. Jumping down the stairs, he smirked at Maria's scared face. "Later mom!" he yelled to her as he rushed out the door to Axel and closed it. "Sorry, since it began raining about fifty minutes ago, mom made me wait for you, and I pretty much thought you'd get the hint after the first few minutes. I was about to call and tell you too," Roxas explained as the two began their walk towards Axel's humble home.

"Ah, and here I thought you hated me," Axel joked, holding up the fed umbrella over both him and Roxas, making sure to hold Roxas close enough to him, purposely making the blonde blush.

Roxas chuckled though. "Now why would I hate you?" asked the blonde, pecking Axel on the cheek. "Better?"

"Very much, but now my lips hurt. Will you please kiss them and make them all better?" Axel asked, a hint of mischief in his voice.

"Have to get to your place first, Axel," Roxas replied.

Axel sighed in defeat. The two entered Axel's house, Axel holding the door open for Roxas, when Roxas pecked Axel on the lips, and then caried his stuff in Axel's room.

Axel closed the door and went to Rika's room. He screeched a girly screech.

Roxas ran over to see what was wrong. "What's wrong?!"

"It's Rika! She's not in her room!" Axel panicked.

"WHAT?!" Roxas yelled and pushed Axel aside. He looked in the room and also screamed and girly scream. The two looked at one another and screamed again about two more times.

They split up right away almost, running around the house looking in every corner of the house to not find Riku and Axel's little sister, Rika.

"I can't find her!" both yelled in unison and screamed again.

**-------Somewhere else-------**

Ellie laughed in her throat evily as she watched the pyro and keyblade weilder twin panicked about Rika not being at the pyros and silver haired keyblade weilders' home. She softly pet Rika's silver locks as Rika slept in Ellie's lap.

While Axel was gone, Ellie had sent Namine to retreave Rika. When Namine had brung Rika, Ellie had smirked at seeing Rika still sleeping. Sometimes it amazed Ellie how no matter what, some people could sleep through anything. Supposedly Rika was one of those people.

* * *

Mel: **-smiles-** Ok, I know that's sort of mean, but it's part of my "lovely" plot. Again, hope you liked it. If I missed your review, I'm sorry. My MSN might be messing up, but I don't know.. Oh well. 


	12. Time to Search and Yell

Long since forgotten

Chapter 12: Time to Search

Summary: Another chapter, another summary. Like I said before, look in the first chapter.

_Reviews:_

Mel: Well time for another chapter. **-hums to Bumble Bee-** Sorry, just like the song... A lot, lol. Anyways here's chapter 12 (half 'cause my friend said sometimes writting was a stress reliever, thanks TK-chan XD)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but half my plot. The rest of the credit goes to Vixyfox who helped me.

* * *

"Oh man, what am I gonna do? When mom hears about this, she's gonna so KILL me!" Axel yelled, looking at the digital clock in his room. Both boys had retreated to Axel's room after camling a little bit down.

"Well, for one, let's try calling Riku. Maybe he knows where she would be?" Roxas suggested.

Axel nodded and flipped his cred cell phone out. Dialing Riku's cell phone number, Axel and Roxas waited patiently for Riku to pick up (Axel had the speaker on so they could both hear and talk to Riku).

There was a click sound and both boys heard Riku's voice. _"Hello?"_

"RIKU!" both yelled excitedly, happy that Riku had his phone with him.

_"Ow, don't yell damnit.. What do you want Axel? Burn the house down again?"_ asked an impatient Riku. They heard Sora giggle in the backround.

"Ok, that was a one time thing, but no, I didn't burn the house down. I can't find Rika!" Axel exclaimed, scared of his brothers' responce.

Just as Axel though, Riku started yelling at him. _"WHAT?! How did this happen? When did this happen? Who did you beat up this time?"_ Riku asked. Again, Sora giggled, but was quiet almost right away.

_Riku glare,_ thought both boys. "Well," Roxas started. "He came to pick me up and when we got back, she wasn't in her room. We searched the whole house too. Including the creepy basement and attic," Roxas informed, shivering at the thought.

_"Oh man, oh man, oh man,"_ they heard the silver haired boy shuffle across the floor. _"Just don't move. I'm on my way home. When I get there, Roxas, you're going back to your house, and no Sora, you can't come, it's family buisness, not your'se,"_ They could almost FEEL the anger radiating off of Riku, even if they were a few houses away.

There was a click of hanging up and both boys frowned. "Man, this sucks. We didn't even get to do anything but look around for Rika," Axel pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, you're not the only one who don't like this, Axel," Roxas said with a sigh.

After re-gathering Roxas's things, the two headed to the living room. They waited a few minutes and finally Riku entered the house. The silver haired boy handed the umbrella he held to Roxas, and pointed to the door.

As soon as the door shut, Roxas heard Riku yelling at Axel. Sighing, Roxas went home while it still continued to rain.

**With Ellie**

The brunette girl smirked as she watched the brother of the Keyblade and the brother of fire were arguing. Well, it was more like the silver haired keyblade weilder was yelling at the man who loved playing with fire.

Axel stood in the glass, astonished at how much the younger brother could yell.

Riku stood yelling his lungs out at Axel, using LOTS of hand motions.

"Ahahahahahah, the thought of a little sister kidnap, why didn't I think of it before?" asked Ellie to herself.

Thankfully Rika was still fast asleep. About a minute ago, Ellie had ordered for Kairi to put Rika in a bed. This was a castle by the way. There were a lot of rooms. Thankfully, Kairi had put Rika in the bedroom next to the one Ellie was watching the brothers bicker.

While Rika slept, Kairi was busy making the bedroom look just like the one from Rika's house, so that way the small girl did not get suspicious when she woke up.

But for the time being, RIka was going to stay asleep for a few hours, no matter how much noise there was. Ellie had given Rika a sleeping potion that would make the younger girl stay sleeping for a while.

After about half an hour, Kairi came back into Ellie's room. "Mistress, the job is complete," explained the red haired vampire.

Ellie nodded in reply. "Very good, you may go out for food now," Ellie said, waving Kairi away.

Kairi gave one final bow before leaving the castle. The red head knew her sister was done eating by now, because Namine was allowed to go and eat almost right after she retrieved RIka from

Ellie sighed and flopped back against her bed. "I need more help," she muttered to herself. Suddenly a smirk crossed her lips. "Perfect," she jumped up and ignored the crystal ball, considering the fact Riku was STILL yelling at Axel. What was it by now? An hour of yelling? You'd think his voice would crack or something by now.

The brunette evil sister walked over to sit in her desk chair where whe picked up her cordless black phone off its black cradle. She dialed a number and waited. "Hello? Aunt Malefacent? Yes, I need some help... What do you think I mean? I mean I need help getting rid of Riku's brother, sister and himself! Do you not know how powerful they are together?! ... YES! THEY'RE EXTREMELY TOUGH TO BEAT! WHY DO YOU THINK I KIDNAPPED RIKA?!... Yes, I kidnapped the little brat... Why? ... AUNTY! ... UGH! FINE! I'LL CALL THE SORRY EXCUSE OF A VILLAN!" Elllie finally yelled, slamming the phone into its cradle.

* * *

Mel: Okay, I'm getting bored, so you'll just have to wait to see who the "sorry excuse for a villan" I'm talking about is... Okay, maybe I don't know who I'm talking about either, leave me alone **-cries-**


	13. When will the conflicts end?

Long since forgotten

Chapter 13: When will the conflicts end?

Summary: Again, look at the first chapter or on my profile where my stories that I've written are.

_Reviews:_

_Vixyfox: Vixy-chan, when havn't I accepted your help with my stories? Lol, anyhow, I didn't even think about who to use as "the sorry excuse of a villan" till you told me your idea. **-grins-** Now you have to wait and see! **-sticks tongue out-**_

_Jill: Geez, don't you think your taking it a bit too far by not caring who he/she is? And yelling only makes me make you wait longer, dearie._

_Manda3rd: Thanks for your generous and kind review, will get updates up as fast as I can._

Mel: Okay, now that the replies for reviews are out of the way, what's say we get this story typed? **-grins-** Enjoy the story there folks. The more reviews I get (same for ideas) the faster the updates.

Disclaimer: What do you think? Do you think I could even draw Sora for Christs sake? (Sorry to any christian reading this. I've no religion, so oh well). Anyways, I own nothing but about half of my plot line. The rest of the credit goes to Vixyfox for helping me. **-waves-** Hi Vixy-chan! Lol, sorry, just hyper now.

* * *

**---With Sora---**

A shadow slowly crept forth towards the figure on the couch. The brunette was wide awake unfortunately. _'The time is now,'_ thought a man with graying old hair (ooooh, shiney).

Pulling out a bottle of something and a washcloth, the man poured some of the bottles' liquid into the washcloth and smirked as he noticed the brunette look back to see what the disgusting smell was.

A gasp escaped Sora's frail pink lips as he immediately recognized the man from the other day when the man visited their house. Unfortunately for Sora his sister or Roxas were not home to save him from the lunitic(SP?).

Also unfortunately for the poor keyblade weilding boy he had no time to fight back for the older man covered Sora's mouth and nose with the cloth. The older man smirked an evil smirk and slung the brunette over his shoulder.

"Time for you to go see your little... friend, Sora," the man whispered to the boy as a black portal appeared infront of the two. The man stepped through and walked down a few corridors before reaching a golden door.

**---With Ellie---**

Ellie laid on her soft bed before hearing a knock on the door. "Go away, I'm tired," Ellie muttered to the door. Unfortunately the one at the door was persistant of entrance. She growled and threw off her covers, abgrily stomping to the door. She yanked it open and glared at the man who held her brother. "I said I'm TIRED!" she yelled at him. "Just put Sora in the room next to mine and leave me be!" yelled the furious brunette.

"Hmph, fine," growled the gray haired man, bringing Sora to the room by Ellie's (on the right side. Rika's on the left).

Ellie sighed and went back to lay down in her bed. She was about to fall asleep when she heard her brother waking up. She groaned in annoyance. "Damnit, not now," Ellie muttered to herself.

After a minute of silence, Ellie let out another groan of annoyance when she heard her older big brother scream from fright.

Soon, cries from Rika were heard as well, making Ellie groan out of more annoyance. "NAMINE, KAIRI, IN HERE NOW!" yelled Ellie after a minute.

The two girls called ran in right away. "Yes Mistress?" asked the twin vampires.

"I've a job for both of you... Namine, you go try and see if you can calm the Rika girl down, and Kairi, go get Sora and bring him here. I'm not sure if he's left his room yet, so go and check..." Ellie ordered with a sigh.

Both girls nodded and left the room. Kairi soon entered again with a struggling Sora.

"Sora!" Ellie cried out with a scared childish tone (Like when you havn't seen your sibling in a while and pretend you missed them). She allowed fake tears to roll down her cheeks and she hugged him around the waist. "Oh Sora, they've been being meanie heads to me, will you please teach them a lesson?" asked the younger sister.

Kairi only raised her eyebrow, but got glared at by Ellie as if saying "mess this up, and I kill you".

Sora pulled his sister into a tight embrace and turned so he was looking at Kairi. He glared more intense at her. "What did you do to my sister?!" he demanded, really pissed off.

Ellie smirked into her brothers' neck where she had fake cried on. She bared her fangs and grazed them over his neck. Finding the perfect spot she bit down. Hard.

Sora let out a gasp of astonishment. He looked down the best he could to see his sister had bitten him.

She smirked and pulled away from him. Her brown eyes held a tint of blood red in them and she licked his blood off her lips. "Good night, big brother," she told him as he fainted from shock and blood loss.

After he fainted, Ellie turned to glare at Kairi. "Get him back to his room, now! And have your sister ... rearrange some of his memories! Tell her to have it so Sora thought he was born a vampire and that he's been living here with us since our parents and poor dear Roxas died. Also tell her to erase any trace of memory of Riku. Am I understood?!" Ellie snapped her orders.

Kairi nodded and bowed. "Yes Mistress," said the red headed girl as she picked up the boy of her dreams. She carried him to his room then went to check if Namine was done.

Just when Kairi came out, she notice Namine came out of Rika's room. "The Mistress has orders for you to take care of. You might want to go get your sketch pad. The Mistress wants you to rearrange Sora's memories. She said she wants you to make it so that he doesn't remember anything about Riku, thinks that his parents and Roxas are dead, and thinks he's lived at this castle forever. Might want to do it now," Kairi repeated her Mistress's orders with a small frown crossing her face.

Namine nodded and went to go get her sketch pad to do as she was told.

* * *

Mel: **-grins-** Oooooh, what's gonna happen next I wonder? Seriously, I still don't know right now. All I know is I'm going off of Vixy-chan's idea, in which I love, Vix', it's such a cute plot! 


	14. Where's Sora?

Long since forgotten

Chapter 14: Where's Sora?

Summary: Look at first chapter if you still don't know what the stories' about

_Reviews:_

_Vixyfox: Sort of figured you were a girl Vixy-chan. Thus why I said I love using your plots and think their cute._

_Ashley-chii: Lol, sorry it was short, Ashley-chan, sort of had other things on my mind was all. Oh hell, how could anyone resist the Sora puppy eyes look? It's so damn cute!_

Mel: OMFG, **-grinning like a maniac-** I have my first real boyfriend! Celebration update time! Yaysies! Okay, yeah, sorry, it's just that I'm sixteen and never had a boyfriend. Plus I'm hyper off of DIET Mountain Dew... Is that even possible? I mean it has NO SUGAR IN IT! Then again, I don't get hyper off of sugar thank god, or I'd be hyper 24/7 almost. Okay, anyways, I doubt you want to hear/read my rambling on, here's chapter fourteen folks. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Got it memorized? NOTHING! Nadda, zilch! Why must you always torture meeeeeee?

Note: Before I forget, I'm gonna have it where Sora and Roxas share rooms now because of the whole Sora loosing his memories and slowly regaining them again

* * *

**---Sora's house, Saturday about 6 AM---**

Roxas yawned loudly as he slowly got up from his bed. "Morning, Sora," he said tiredly to where he thought his twin was laying.

When Roxas got no reply he got suspicious. "Sora?"

The blond still received no responce. Walking over to his brothers' bed, he started pulling the covers back. Then he screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHH! MOM! DAD! SORA'S GONE!" yelled the over reacting boy.

Quickly Sora and Roxas' mom came in "Honey, he might just be up already. Why don't we go check the living room before we jump to conclusions, shall we?" asked Maria to her son. A smile was plastered clearly on her face.

Roxas nodded and the two blonds walked to the living room. Still no Sora though. "AHHHHHHHHHHH! ERIN! GET DOWN HERE!" yelled Maria as she went to check in the kitchen and saw no sign of her brunette haired son.

Erin ran into the living room. "What's with the fuss honey?" asked Erin as he walked up to a sobbing Maria who sat at the table.

"Sora's gone!" she cried out and started crying into her hands.

"Dad, you work in the search for lost people department at the police station, right?" asked Roxas and Erin nodded.

Erin walked over to the phone and picked it up. Dialing a few numbers he started to talk to the other one on the phone. "Tifa, get Yuffie and come here immediately. We've got a missing person case," Erin said over the phone. He received his answer that Tifa and Yuffie would be there soon and hung up. Walking to his wife again, he hugged her in reassurance. "It's alright now, dear, I've my best detectives on the job now, there's nothing more to worry about," he reassured her _'I hope,'_ he added as an after thought. (Tifa and Yuffie are kick ass, sorry if you don't like them, but I think they're awsome, especially Tifa in the FF VII Advent Children movie)

After about ten minutes there was a knock on the door and Roxas opened it. In stepped Tifa and Yuffie.

The self-centered ninja was the first to talk. "So who we looking for?" asked the energetic girl.

"Roxas, take your mother out of the room so we can talk," ordered Erin. His voice was more commanding then Roxas ever remembered him getting.

Roxas nodded and did as he was told, escorting his mother upstairs into her and Erin's room.

"We're on the case of both my son, my daughter, and supposedly my son's friends' sister. They have all disapeared. Also, I know that Kairi and Namine have not been around for a while, but my sons told me that they both are dead," Erin said plainly. He had pulled out three pictures, showing the two detectives who he meant.

Tifa and Yuffie both nodded in understandment. "Sir, what should we do with the kidnapper when we run into him?" asked Tifa.

"Bring the kidnapper to the station, simple as that," Erin commented.

The detectives both nodded and turned to leave. "We shall start the search immediately then," Tifa explained and Erin nodded in approval.

"Very good, if you get any leads or something, contact me right away and I'll send help if you find who kidnapped my children and their friend," saod the male detective. "I shall have my phone with me all the time so there should be no trouble with contacting each other,"

The two girls nodded and headed out for their search of the kidnapped children.

When the girls left, Erin sighed once more. "This is going to be a long week, I can already tell that much," he muttered to himself.

The brunettte haired father walked into his room to see his wife sleeping. He smiled at the sight. Roxas also slept along side his mother like when he was a lot younger. Before Ellie had been born the twins would usually sleep in between Erin and Maria for comfort. He chuckled softly. Such wonderful times those had been. He walked up the the bed and cautiously lifted Roxas into his arms. He then walked into Roxas' and Sora's room and laid the blond on his bed, pulling the covers up to the boys' neck and tucking the blanket in a little.

After laying his son down, he too went to lay down in bed. He was tired. All of them were. It wasn't THEIR fault that they were all stressed out. Oh heavens no. It was who ever kidnapped his kids fault for stressing the Mizu family out.

**---With Ellie after Namine's done rearranging Sora's memories---**

A knock sounded at Ellie's door as the brunette slept. Her eyes snapped open and glared daggers at the door. "Come in," she called to the one outside her room.

In walked Namine with her sketch pad in hand. "The job of rearranging Sora's memories is complete, Mistress," she told Ellie.

Ellie nodded, her brown locks jumping forward then back again. "Very good, thank you," Ellie told Namine who nodded and turned to leave but stopped as she was half way from closing the door.

"He should be awake soon, Mistress," she quietly said before closing the wooden door the rest of the way.

Ellie sighed and sat up in her bed. She pushed the covers back and walked over to her closet. Pulling out a black gown that reached ankle lenght she smiled and slipped it on. She slipped on her maching cape right after, and then her matching high heels.

Another knock sounded and she smiled. Walked over to the door she hugged the brunnette that stood there. The brunette returned her hug and muttered "Sister," in a loving tone. What Ellie failed to notice was the butcher knife Sora held in his right hand.

* * *

Mel: Ooooooh, fishy cliffy, yes? **-grins evily-** Wonder why Sora has the butcher knife? Have to wait and find out! **-sticks tongue out-**

P.S. Will probably tell Vixy-chan what might be coming next. Everyone else just has to wait! Mwuahahahahah!


	15. Near death experience

Long since forgotten

Chapter 15: Near death experience.

Summary: I'm bored, go look at the first chapter

_Review(s):_

_Ashlee-chii: Well, leaving cliffies is fun! Then people wanna know more what is in my head next! So yaaaaaaaaaay!_

_KHObsessedEvilgeniusof theCOCA: Really? I killed someone with suspence-ness? That is a first **XD** Either way though I am forced to update. So oh well, lol. Unless I forget about the story for maybe a year or so, then I shall laugh at you! Mwuahahahah! Sorry, just hyper right now._

Mel: Okay, since I just got really bored I decided to start the chapter about a few hours after I updated... Oh well, you people should feel special, lol, usually when I'm bored I only read. But since I felt you are all special, you get a quicker update.

Rambling: Wow, I'm already writting chapter 15. This story is the longest I have. Don't you guys feel special? XD

Disclaimer: I own nothing! So no suing me! Even about half the plot is Vixy-chan's idea. Yay to Vixy-chan! Weeeeeeeeeeeee!

* * *

**---With Kairi and Namine---**

The twins sighed as Namine stepped into the room. "The job is completed," Namine explained.

A devious smirk crossed Kairi's lips. "Perfect," said the red haired sister. "Finally, sister, we will be free from this accursed spell. Finally we can live in peace once more," Kairi explained to her blond haired sister.

Both sisters let a small smile cross their lips. "Finally they'll be all ours," muttered the female twins in unison

**---Sora and Ellie---**

Sora slowly braught the knife to gently touch, but just barely, Ellie's dress. "I'm sorry," he muttered softly to her.

She looked up at him with confused blue orbs. "Sorry for what, brother?" asked the leader of the vampires.

Sora let a lone tear softly roll down his cheek

_I can't do this,_ he thought, _she's my little sister. I don't care if she is the leader of this vampire family or not. I'm not killing my sister!_

A feeling of something snapping off of Sora's back of the head was there. He shook his head viciously then looked down at the hand he held the knife in, feeling as though something was wrong.

Blood was found on the steel iteam. He gasped in horror. "OH NO!" he yelled as he frantically looked around for something. He bent down to his sister who was on her knees coughing up blood.

"S-Sora! H-how could y-you?" coughed out his sister.

She was in really bad pain. He knew that much. Then he noticed where the knife collided with. His eyes went wide. "Ellie! Ellie! It's alright, we'll get dad. He and some medics can help!" Sora said quickly to have Ellie shake her head no.

"N-no big brother... Th-this is my fault... I should have never braught them back," Ellie muttered to the older brunette.

Sora looked at her in even more confusion. "Braught who back, sister?" asked the poor curious boy.

The younger girl let out a soft giggle at Sora's stupidity. "Sora, I sometimes wonder if you're really my brother..." she took in a breath and continued. "Well, I was the one who braught the Seperation sisters back, Sora. They're both vampires... I was planning on making you into a vampire as well, but I don't think it's working, do you?" she asked, her smile showing a small glint of fang. "Well, I guess not every spell will always work, especially on the key blade master..." Ellie sighed and lifted her hand to erase what Namine had put in his brain when her hand was shot off.

Two young woman stood in the door way. Sora immediately brightened. "Yuffie!" he ran up to the wannabe ninja, his tone now full of excitement.

The two hugged and Yuffie led Sora back more into the hall to let her partner have the fun.

And fun Tifa had. Tifa came out of the room a few minutes later with a beat up Ellie over her shoulder. Hey, just because she looks all innocent and junk don't mean she can't get hard core on someone's ass. No matter if it's someone they have to bring back or not.

The four exited the building and entered Tifa and Yuffie's gummi ship.

Unfortunately for the Mizu siblings, the day was only half over.

Finally realizing her actions, Tifa cursed at herself and got out of her seat to walk over to Ellie. She examined where she had shot the thirteen year old and grimaced. "Your dad's gonna kill us," she said softly. She sighed and called for Yuffie to put the ship on auto pilot and go get the first aid kit.

The ninja did as she was told, set the exact coordinates for auto-pilot and went to the ship's bathroom to retreave the first aid kit. Together Yuffie and Tifa bandaged Ellie's cuts, scrapes and shot.

Tifa straightened Ellie's hair and smiled in triumph.

They then turned to Sora who gulped. He soon found only his neck wrapped in a few bandages because of the bite actually. No big deal for the older Mizu boy.

Yuffie went and put the kit back and Tifa sat in front of Sora, facing the boy. "Sora, can you answer a few questions for us please?" asked the scary lethal lady.

Sora nodded his head.

Tifa smiled in return. "Okay, good. First off, why were you there?"

"I don't know," Sora answered. He really didn't. One minute he was at home, the next he found himself barging into his sisters' room.

Tifa nodded. "Alright then, do you have an idea as to who was behind the kidnapping?"

"Ansem and Xenmas," were the first names that escaped his lips. He thought his sister too innocent to try anything like that. And he had a feeling she was just making up the whole "I braught Kairi and Namine back" thing just to creep Sora out. She would sometimes do that too.

Tifa nodded again, knowing exactly who the two were.

Ansem and Xenmas were actually rapers on the loose. The two usually went after children, claiming that they'd babysit the kids. Then when the parents left, the two would throw the kid or kids in their room or rooms and screw them scensless. If it was just one kid, they would just have a three-som.

It disgusted the detuctive to know child rapers were still on the loose and parents would stupid ly let the two grown men into their house to babysit. Why not call someone you already know for the Lord's sake?

Tifa mentally shook her head and asked the boy a few more quistions before dropping the two off at the Mizu residence.

* * *

Mel: Bum bum buuuuuuuuuuum! Oooh, now what's gonna happen I wonder **XD** Oh and for any reviews I missed, then sorry! Think I was high on somethin' when I wrote this too...

**P.S. I can garuntee you that chapter 16 will certainly _not_ be up this week! I have a few things going on... **

Things going on:

1: Class speech on Thursday and Friday...

2: Boyfriend coming to my house on Thursday to meet my step-dad that lives with us and then after that he gets to meet my dad from another town and my step-mom too (Wish him luck, he'll need it, lol)

3: Under a lot of stress from this dumb ass freshy in my math class... (More details can be explained in PM if ya want)

4: MSN being a bitch, so sorry if I miss your review or something... I'm just tired right now... I've been up all night 'cause I couldn't get to sleep/


	16. Oh crap! We're in for it now

Long since forgotten

Chapter 16: Oh crap! We're in for it now

Summary: Might change a little bit, but if you still don't remember it, then either use the "Back" button to look, use the search engine, use my profile, or just plain go to the first chapter (I think I have it better worded in first chapter)

_Reviews:_

_KHObsessedEvilgeniusoftheCOCA: Lol, real nice, hon. -shrugs- Ah well, it's after halloween and we're all pretty used to people on sugar high right after halloween... 'Least I hope most people are used to it. And do you have an account on youtube? I swear I saw your name on there._

_Ashlee-chii: Lol, aw well, I'll mention it next year then. Thankfully MSN is doing better. At least I'm getting my info on stories I have programmed to tell me when updates happen and stuff like that. Also, I'm good at math, it's just the damn freshy in my class (Sorry to any freshman reading this, I'm not trying to offend you). Thanks for the clover, lol, thankfully he did not have to meet my step-mom and dad from another town this weekend. Otherwise he would have had to deal with my fourteen year old brother bugging him, by him and dad playing good cop-bad cop thing. Anyways, thanks for the review and compliment. I love making cliffies. They're so much fun! XD_

_Vixyfox:Yay, Vixy-chan reviewed -hug- I feel luffed. Anyhow, thanks for the wonderful review, talk to yah later, hon._

Mel: Okay, I'm bored so I'm going to start the chapter right away.

Diclaimer: I own nothing but about half my plot. The rest of the credit goes to Vixy-chan and her helpful mind. You really think I'd be on chapter sixteen already if it weren't for her help? Hell no! I'd probably still be stuck on chapter five or something. For one I have almost no imagination. Secondly I'm a slow one to make updates. Look at my other continuing stories compaired to this one.

* * *

Opening the door cautiosly, the Mizu children entered the house only to be bombarded by their mother.

"Sora! Ellie! Thank goodness your alright!" cried out Mrs. Mizu. "Where were you two?" she snapped at the two. Tears stained her cheeks.

"Sorry, momma, the meanies Xenmas and Ansem kidnapped us again, and-and they were gonna rape u-us when Miss Tifa and Yuffie came," cried Ellie. Fake tears were about to shed.

Sora looked down at his sister. _Damn, she's a good lier_ he thought to himself.

Maria asked Sora if Ellie was lying or not and Sora told his mother his sister was telling the truthe.

Erin nodded in understandment, which made the two jump in surprise for not noticing Erin and Roxas were in the room as well. The brunette man walked into the kitchen and called Tifa again, telling her to go search and find Ansem and Xenmas to have them arrested.

Maria then noticed Ellie's injured hand and gasped from horror. "Ellie!" she screamed out, picking her daughter and rushed to Erin. "Erin, look at her hand!" she pointed to the sown up hand that TIfa accidently shot off.

The man gasped and after picking the phone back up, he called the ambulence. He then turned to his daughter after getting off the phone. "Honey, what happened to your hand?" he asked her.

Ellie stayed silent for a minute, as if trying to think of what to say to her father. _Should I tell him Tifa shot it off? Ooooh, maybe I'll tell him, _she thought. Her dad was getting inpatient.

"Ellie, tell daddy what hapened?" the young girls' father said.

Ellie nodded her head and opened her mouth. "Umm," she said quietly and fidgeted. "X-Xenmas c-cut my h-hand off with a kn-knife and, well, Tifa came just as he cut it off and sown it back on," Ellie said.

Sora fornwed slightly at his sisters' lying but said nothing in fear of his sister migh be taken away.

Erin nodded again in understandment. The man felt like tearing something apart by now. Or in otherwords, Erin felt like shredding Xenmas and Ansem to tiny peices for touching his children (Hey, you wouldn't let child molesters get away with that, would you?).

Roxas walked up to his brunette brother and pulled him aside. "Ellie's lying again, isn't she?" asked the blond haired twin.

The brunette nodded his head. "Yeah, she is..." Sora explained what all happened (That he could remember) to Roxas. When Sora finished explaining, Roxas nodded.

"Kairi explained that she had a mistress and stuff the day you disappeared but I didn't think she was telling the truthe. Now that your telling me this, I really think that Ellie might actually be their Mistress and the one who is really controlling all those Vampire heartless too. Yah know what I mean?" Roxas explained to his twin brother.

Unfortunately Sora was lost in his own little world again. "Huh? You say somethin' Rox'?" asked the brunette

Roxas sweatdropped and shook his head. "Nevermind," said Roxas with a soft sigh.

Sora shrugged. Since it was late, and schol was tommorow the boys had to go to bed. Yes, unfortunately, summer was nearly over. The boys sighed and went to bed.

Ellie was sent to the hospital via ambulance and was taken care of over the night. Thankfully Tifa and Yuffie successfully caught Ansem and Xenmas. Then their school day finally came.

* * *

Mel: Alas, this story is not complete my friends, so don't worry about that. Thankfully I finished the story update though.

UNFORTUNATELY I have some bad news my dear friends. My glasses broke this evening (Nov. 8th) and I can only half read what I am typing. So please do not be mad at me for anything I did not spell right. I can only see, and barely read.

Well, anyways, I hope you review so I can update faster, my dearies. If you don't like being called dearies or anything like that, then sorry, but it's becoming a habit so you will have to deal with it. Okay? Yes? Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to reaing and listening to Celine Dion's My Heart Will Go On and On. (Or whatever it's supposed to be called... I don't remember off the top of my head).


	17. First day back part 1

Long since forgotten

Chapter 17: First day back

Summary: Well, the plot's changing just a bit agian. But otherwise it's the same. You'll have to read to find out what the new plot is XP

_Reviews:_

_KHObsessedEvilgeniusoftheCOCA: Lol, yes, my dear, it's another update. Hmm, must have been someone else though. -shrugs- Oh well, I don't even remember what the persons' name was. It doesn't really matter I guess._

_Ashlee-chii: Momma says I might be getting my glasses by next week, so I don't know yet. -shrugs and yelps as gets jumped on- Thanks for the review though XD Reviews make Suki-chan feel loved! (And yes, I think I'm gonna change my pen name to Suki-chan or something)_

_Vixyfox: Lol, yes, yes he does go into his own little world a lot. But if he knew what was really going on. then where would all the fun of the story be? XD_

Suki-chan: Yes, I really ment that I might change my pen name. So deal with it! XP Lol, one of my teachers wants me to read this story (and no i don't THINK she's lesbian). Hmm, wonder what she'll say on monday when she reads what I put? XD I havn't told her about the whole idea of Xenmas and Ansem being child rapers yet though. If she knew about that, she might flip her lid. Then again, with her, I really don't know.

Also, for those who do not know, is banned from the school computers, thus when I check e-mails at school, I cannot reply ot the ones from until I finally get home. Same for (Beka-chan, if you have gaia can you tell me your thing? I have that or neopets)

For my gaia account it's **SeaMistress89** and my neopets account is **sesshykagome4vr**. Again, if you want to get me at school, I'd try neomailing or e-mailing me or something. If you have MSN or yahoo, I can definately reply to you then. **-shrugs-** ANYWAYS here's the story. I hope you enjoy reading.

... Hmm, **-giggles-** this story sure is getting long. Oh well.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and even half of the plot is vixyfox's. Yay for vixyfox!

* * *

It was now the first day of school and the three Mizu children were getting ready. Unfortunately for Ellie, it was harder for her because her arm was in a swing thing. The doctor had told her it would take a while for her arm to get better, so for now she had to learn to write with her left hand. So unless she used heartless to help her, this year of school was going to be hard for her.

Sora and Roxas were getting their shirts on now when their mom called up saying that Axel, Riku, and Rika were here to pick up the Mizu children. The older brothers only brang Rika so that they could drop her off at her school.

The three siblings were downstairs soon after. "About time," Axel teased the three.

Ellie glared. "Well excuse me for getting my hand literally shot off," muttered Ellie to the boys older then her brothers.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just go," Roxas said with a soft sigh.

The six left the house after Maria gave the children some poptarts. After a few minutes they arrived at Rika's pre-school and Axel walked her to her class, giving the girl a soft hug god bye.

They continued on until reaching Ellie's middle school and dropped her off at the front door. Then they walked another two blocks to the boys' school. They walked into the auditorium to grab their ID's and scheduals just as the start of school bell rang.

Looking at the four scheduals, Axel frowned. "The only thing Roxie and I have together is lunch," pouted the redhead.

Roxas rolled his eyes and took his and Sora's schedual. "Asome, Sora and I have all our classes together," Roxas grinned, handing Sora his schedual. The news made Sora frown.

"Well that sucks, now I have to spend even more time with my own brother," pouted Sora playfully, causing Roxas to glare at him.

Riku then took Sora's and his own schedual to examine them. "Hah! Beat you Axel! Sora and I have three classes together including lunch!" Riku exclaimed sticking his tongue out at his older brother.

Sora took his schedual back. "Why does everyone keep taking my schedual?" pouted the brunette in a cute, whiny tone.

"'Cause your fun to pick on," Riku teased ruffling Sora's hair causing the brunette to pout even more.

"Well, we might as well get this day over with," Roxas said with a sigh taking Sora's hand in his and dragging him to their first class.

Axel and Riku then went to their first class together as well. Aside from the other two different clases Riku and Sora had together (which were seventh and eight hours) Axel and Riku also had the same classes.

_**Sora and Roxas**_

The two brothers walked on and into their first class: Health class (God I hate that class).

Sitting down next to each other, the brothers waited patiently as the rest of the class filtered in. Then came the teacher.

"Hello class," the teacher said with a smile. (Once more, it is going to be an OC since I can't think of anyone right now) A girl with mint green hair and matching eyes smiled. Her skin was white and she wore a mint green knee lenght dress (Hmm, sounds Like Yukina from Yu Yu Hakusho... I just realized that, lol). "My name is Miss Yuki. I hope you have as much fun in here as I will teaching you," Ms. Yuki said. Her tone was soft and almost angelic.

A lot of the boys were almost drooling over her. This included Hayner and Pence. Olette smacked Pence out of his days causing Roxas to hide his laughter.

Leon noticed Cloud staring too. The brunette growled low under his breath at his bisexual lover. In other words, Leon hit Cloud and knocked him out of his daze.

The teacher turned her back on her students and wrote three letters nice and big on the bioard. **SEX**

Seing the word braught a blush to Sora's face. Roxas chuckeled and kissed his brothers' cheek. "Don't worry about it Sora, we Already know a lot on it," whispered the blond haired twin.

Sora blushed even more and pushed his brother lightly. "Shut up," Sora told Roxas.

Yes, it was true. Sora and Roxas once had crushes on each other. It happened when Roxas first appeared.

_**Flashback**_

_Roxas was living with Grandma and Grandpa Mizu. when Maria and Erin came up to the door. Roxas answered and smiled at his mom and dad. "Hi," he said almost quietly. Maria hugged him. Not long after was when Sora noticed he had a crush on Roxas, and Roxas had a crush on Sora._

_**End Flashback**_

(I'm too lazy to type any romance up tight now) Sora's mind came back to the present and a blush formed even deeper as he noticed Ms Yuki was talking.

"Don't worry, she's only talking about the girls' parts right now. I don't think she knows much either," Roxas snickered and whispered his words into Sora's ear.

Sora shivered but nodded in understandment. In otherwords, he wasn't gonna learn much in Health class.

* * *

Mel: Okay, I'm way too used to my current pen name so I'm not changing it yet. Anyhow, for the whole SoraRoxas pairing thing, that will be explained in later chapters... I think. Anyways, read and review like normal. I have to go now anyways. I have to go up and watch my little brother upstairs soon. 


	18. First day back part 2

Long since forgotten

Chapter 18: First day back (part 2)

Summary: I guess I can humor you guys. Riku and Sora have been the best of friends since they were born. That's thanks to their mothers' being friends. Well, anyways, when Sora has to move when he's 6 (Riku's 7), will their friendship last when Sora finally returns? Or will they have forgotten one another? There have ben some rearrangements as well. Such as the Heartless and vampires appearing, and now, summer's ended so the group is going back to school.

_Reviews:_

_Vixyfox: Lol, I didn't know I was adding the pairing in until now, so your not alone there, Beka-chan. Lol, glad you like it though. AND NO I don't think I'm gonna reveal the whole SoraRoxas plot to yah Beka-chan, sorry. You'll, unfortunately, have to wait like everyone else. But anyways, when have I not updated (this story) quickly? **XD**_

_Undying lover: Love your pen name hon. As for your review, yes, Kairi and Namine are basically the Mega-Bitches of the story. Ellie's basically right behind them though. But the female twins are worse then Ellie. Glad yah like it though. And as for your question: Sora somewhat is gaining SOME of his memories, but DOES know who Riku, Roxas, Axel, SOMEWHAT RIka, Ellie, and who his parents are. But that's about all he knows really, besides who he himself is._

Mel: Hmm, it comes to my attention that there are becoming quite a bit of pairings. I think I'm gonna list who is/will be pairings in this story that I know of right now. If you do not like the pairings I am about to list, then I sincerely apologize for any inconvenience I am about to cause you.

Pairings: SoraRiku, Akuroku, Zemyx, XenmasSaix(I think), KairiNamine, AnsemSora, AnsemRoxas, AnsemRiku, XenmasEllie, XenmasRIka, AnsemRiku, AnsemXenmas, SoraRoxas, SoraAxel, AxelRiku, SoraKairi(unfortunately), RikuKairi(again, I hate it too, but it's part of the plot), RoxasNamine(Hate them together again, but oh well), CloudLeon, YuffieTifa, AeirithCloud, YuffieLeon, CloudSephiroth, MariaErin, RikaEllie, VincentCloud

Hmm, I can't think of any more pairings unfortunately, my darlings. so have fun reading! **XD** Oh, also, not to mention, I sorta forgot what I was gonna include for classes in this chapter, so REALLY sorry if it sucks. Oh, one more thing. Probabbly about half the teachers will be my own charecters. Not sure how many, because I can't think of the top of my head who would fit what position. If anyone has any suggestions, please tell me._-puppy eyes-_

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my ideas.

* * *

**Sora and Roxas**

The first hour was finally done and now it was time for second period. It was one of Sora's favorite classes too because he's so energetic. Gym class.

The brunette bounded hapily into the gym only to back away right after. He gulped at seeing the large man standing there with his harsh glare like look. To Sora, the teacher was actually scary.

"What's wrong, Sora?" asked the blond haired brother. He looked over Sora's shoulder to see who was teaching them. Quickly Roxas pulled Sora out of the gym room. "Oh shit," muttered the blond. He knew who the teacher was only way too well. He could tell that Sora slightly recognized him too.

The man teaching them was Sephiroth. Sephiroth knew them when the boys were only ten.

_**FLASHBACK TIME**_

_The two brothers grinned nat the tall silver haired man who was watching them. Ansem and Xenmas were unavailable to babysit the Mizu children. So Maria and Erin called the next person on their babysitting list: Sephiroth._

_The tall silver haired man was around eighteen during the time. He was also very scary looking back then, as same for now to._

_Ellie was taking a nap when Sephiroth came. Unfortunately for the Mizu twins, they made the first mistake: They had been playing too loud. As punishment Sephiroth had made them run about ten laps around the big house. Yes, they were rish. They also had a big house since they've been born._

_So, for ten year olds, it was a very tiring job to acomplish. After that, they had stayed quiet, but were allowed to keep playing in their room._

_After about an hour, Ellie had awoken from her nap. She had also made a mistake. She told Sephiroth she was hungry._

_He had gotten even grumpier for being disturbed from his reading some fantasy book._

_Sephiroth had snapped at her saying "Then go make your own food!" Him saying that got Ellie mad._

_Her eyes filled with fire. The twins were watching from around the corner and gulped. "Uh-oh," muttered the twins in unison._

_Ellie then snapped at the babysitter. "NOW LISTEN HERE MISTER... Uhh, what's your name agian?" she started snapping._

_"Sephiroth," stated the man as if it were the most simple thing in the world._

_"Right, anyways YOU LISTEN TO ME MISTER SEPHIROTH! IF SOMEONE YOU'RE TAKE CARE OF SAYS SHE'S HUNGRY, THEN YOU GO AND MAKE THEM FOOD! NOT YELL AT THEM, ESPECIALLY WHEN THEY'RE ONLY EIGHT YEARS OLD, TO MAKE THEIR OWN FOOD! NOW EITHER GO MAKE ME SOMETHING TO EAT, OR YOU CAN FACE THE WRATHE OF MOMMY BEING ANGRY AT YOU!!!" Ellie snapped at him. She breathed heavily from exhaustion. She had lung trouble, and her doctor advised her not to yell too much, but she never listened to her doctor._

_Sephiroth had actually become scared of her. He gulped and stood up. "Y-yes ma'am," he said in a quiet tone._

_Ahh yes, the advantages of having an aggresive sister. Then again, at times, it was a disadvantage too._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Roxas sighed at the memory of their first confrentation with Sephiroth. He shivered at the thought of how easily his sister could get almost anyone to do as she told them. She was REALLY aggresive and could become REALLY scary.

For Sora, thankfully Sephiroth did not recognize the two. Roxas was sure if Sephiroth remembered them, they would be in for a ftate worse then hell. Mostly because Sephiroth was still pissed about Ellie being so aggresive. Thankfully for all of them, Ellie did not tell on Sepphiroth yelling at her. That basically said their parenst trusted them man. _Oh wait, that's unlucky_, thought Roxas. He merely shrugged it off.

Also, thankfully the second period went faster then first. All they did that day anyways was a free day in which Sora and Roxas used to walk around the gym and talk **(1)**.

Third period then came around. This one was Roxas' favorite so far: Plant science. Unfortunately, again, they had a creepy teacher: Marluxia.

Both boys paled at the thought of him teaching. Oh yes, they knew the plant loving weirdo. It's one of the after effects of being friends with Axel. Axel knew most anyone in the school that was a teacher. It almost freaked the twins out.

Anyways, all Marluxia made them do was watch a movie about plants. Why? Because Marluxia wanted that day for the teacher to be lazy.

Anyways, after a boring movie, they took a short quiz about what the movie included iin it. Sora had falen asleep almost after the movie started so Roxas had to do his twins' quiz for him.

After that hour they went to their study hall and waisted that period talking again. Mostly what they talked about was trying to get Sora to remember stuff. Like it was mentioned before, Sora had unfortunately lost his memory and Roxas was helping him regain his memories.

After their study hall hour was lunch. Sora and Roxas only saw that the pizza was good. And the only edible looking pizza was the cheese pizza. After grabbing thie r tropicanas, they paid for their lunches and noticed Riku and Axel had already found a table for them to all sit at. It was a small table, with only four chairs but it was really nice looking table.

They spent their lunch hour eating their barely edible pizza and talking about stuff they wanted Sora to remember.

At sixth hour, it was another boring class that Sora couldn't help falling asleep in. It was actually Spanish class**(2)**.

Roxas woke Sora up when the bell rang and then the two boys headed to their foods class. Luckily this was the class that Sora, Riku and Roxas all had together. Or was it unlucky? Both older looking boys wanted Sora to sit with them. Eventually the teacher made it so the three sat at a three person table. Today they were only learning how to make food. In a few days they'd be allowed to make cokies! Sora was very excited about this.

He always got hyper easily. So Riku and Roxas were slightly nervous on how Thurday would be Today was only Monday.

That day in seventh hour was boring to say the least.

Then came math class where they had to do scan tron practices**(3)**.

In otherwords, the only real eventful thing that day was Roxas and Sora talking during their study hall hour.

* * *

Mel: Okay, that was "fun" to write to say the least. Anywasys, here's the reasons I put numbers by some of the stuff.

**1 My boyfriend and I did that a lot. Just walk around the rim of the gym and talk about stuff. We did that last year for our second semester.**

**2 The reason I said Sora fell asleep in Spanish is because actually, that happened to me a couple times. I would be sitting in Spanish class trying to pay attention when I would suddenly fall asleep in class becuase I was really tired.**

**3 We basically do that four out of five days of the week. We'd use scan trons and go through a lot of practice problems, then on Friday we would always take tests and see if we pass another objective in math. First quarter we had to finish twenty. Thankfullly I have about twenty three so I'm passing with an easy A**

Okay, anyways, hope you enjoyed the story again, please don't forget to review. And also, if you have any questions, please feel free to ask. I'll try answering the best I can. If it's not story related, I'll try answering through PM. I'll try updating again as fast as possible. Oh and if the question is anything about the plot, I'll probably only give HINTS instead of telling you directly.


	19. Dissasterous Thursday

Long since forgotten

Chapter 19: Dissasterous Thursday

Summary: You know the drill by now, right? Can check chapter 18 now though.

_Reviews: _

_Vixy-chan: **XD** Well, it was both a boring day and a night that Sora was so hyper he didn't sleep that night from anxiousness on how his first day would go. That happens to me on the first and usually last days of school. It's sorta funny. And when have I not updated quickly? For this story at least. You make it sound like I'm **lazy**. Then agaikn , for all my other stories, I am lazy. -shrugs it off-_

Mel: -laughs maniacly- Okay, Beka-chan, you made me hyper... Sqweeeeeeee! Okay, also forgot to add something last chapter. What grade everyopne's in.

Grades: Okay, from youngest to oldest, there yah go!  
Rika: Pre school

Ellie: Eight grader

Roxas and Sora: Sophmores

Riku: Junior

Axel: Senior

Umm, can't think of anything else right now, so, on with the story I guess. Enjoy meh peeps!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! You hear me world? NOTHING!

* * *

The week had gone and passed VERY fast. It was not the dreadful day of Thursday. Sora was hyper. He had five cookies at lunch so he was REALLY hyper. It was hard for Roxas to get Sora to sit still in Spanish (XD That's a funny image). Roxas had to sit on his brother to at least keep him from jumping TOO much (Oooh, sexy image! XD).

The teacher of course disapproved of Roxas's actions, but at least it kept Sora slightly calm.

Unfortunately for the people against gays, Roxas had to kiss Sora(or did he want to? -gets hit- Shutting up) so he would stop talking.

After his brother had kissed him, Sora had instintly settled down, with a big as hell blush on his face.

Finally, sixth hour ended with the teacher saying something about them going to the lab tomorrow. Sora wasn't paying attention to it.

This made Sora VERY happy that seventh hour was only minutes away. The twins gathered their things into their backpacks and Sora practically DRAGGED Roxas to their seventh hour so that the brunette brother could become more hyper.

Roxas was scared almost to say the least.

Xaldin was taking attendence early today, making sure everyone was there so they could start baking early. "Alright, brats, let's make this quick and easy. The quicker you make your cookie dough and put the cookies in the oven, the quicker your outta my hair," the man said, glaring at his students

All Sora did was beam at the teacher. After a minute, Riku was getting the supplies from a supply table and Roxas and Sora were getting their table ready and the bowls necessary out to make the yummy cookies.

The three had decided yesterday that they were making sugar cookies. Well, actually it was more like Sora begged and begged until his brother and bestest friend finally caved in. They all knew this was going to be a really really long day.

---Close to 30 mins later---

Sora was happily jumping around the room, really hyper. The class was amused by Sora's actions to say the least. The brunette was LITERALLY bouncing off the walls. It was sorta funy really (ANOTHER CUTE IMAGE!).

Roxas and Riku were chasing after the brunette to try and calm him down though. The buzzer thing went off at the twins and Sora's boyfriends' station and Sora bounded over to it. The brunette took out their second batch (Riku braught enough for two batches of cookies without even noticing and they had put them in close to the same time) and took another cookie and ate it quickly. He then began bouncing off the walls again.

The two boys who were in the same station as the hyper brunette sighed. "I'll get the cookies of f the pan," sighed Roxas as he walked to their station and began grabbing the cookies off with a spatula and putting them on three little paper plates.

Riku sighed as well and continued chasing Sora around the room. Finally the silver haired boy caught Sora.

Sora squirmed and tried getting out of Riku's grasp.

"Might as well stop fighting it," Riku muttered in the brunette's ear, almost seductively and Riku calmly walked back to their station, Sora calmly, and in a daze, walking slightly in front of him since Riku held the younger boy around the waist. All the gay haters in the class stared in disbeleife at how easily Riku showed he was gay. All the gay loving people just about squeled from joy. As for Baldin, he just shook his head with a sigh of annoyance.

Riku put Sora in a sitting position in a chair and grinned at the younger boy as Riku himself sat beside the brunette and kissed Sora's cheek. This made Sora blush for the second time that day.

_Wow, I'm blushing a lot today,_ thought the brunette. This was just too much for the brunette. He stood calmly and walked up to the front of the room to ask Xaldin if he could use the restroom. The teacher nodded and Sora hurried out, still blushing like mad.

Sora skipped the rest of the day. He had grabbed his backpack and plate of cookies and left the school building after he noticed that everyone, including the teacher, had deserted the classroom.

Well, he didn't necessarily get out persay. At least not yet. Not without some torture anyways. Just as Sora was leaving the classroom, a figure appeared in the shadows, making Sora jump in surprise. He turned to see who it was, only to be knocked out. Well, technically at least this would get him out of the school for a REASON! Yeah, he'd just tell Vexen, his math teacher, that he was kidnapped by some people, and probably robbed of his innocence (hmmm, should I allow him to have had his innocence or not? -gets hit again- Okay, okay, he has his innocence right now... At least until Riku screws him until he can't walk for a week XDXDXD) and his cookies. _Must... save the ... cookies..._ were his last thoughts as he blacked out.

* * *

Mel: Yes, poor Sora was kidnapped, boo hoo. Then again, who did expect that? Huh? Please tell me someone did? 'Cause I know I didn't tell Beka-chan that he got kidnapped. -sighs and gives up- Anyhow, I know I didn't give people much time to review, and I appologize, but this suddenly popped into my head, and I just HAD to type it out. So, enjoy and review. Oh, and if anyone's wondering why I put foods class in, it's because I'm a nut case and I'm still mad that I think it was last year or the year before that I failed. -sulks in corner- 


	20. Where's Sora? Again

Long since forgotten

Chapter 20: Where's Sora? Again

Summary: Look at chapter 18 if you want.

_Reviews: _

_vixy-chan: Lol, I know it's so like Sora. I just had to put it in there. It's so cute, hai? **-giggles-** Eh, everyone eventually gets into the habit of being lazy I guess... **-shrugs-** Hmmm... Wonder what my teacher'll say after she's done reading the first three chapters? Lol, that'd be interesting. Just get a review suddenly that's from my teacher saying she liked the story... Oh wait, would it be cool or scary? **-ponders on it-** Ah well, will just have to wait till tomorrow to see what she says._

_KHObsessedEvilgeniousofCOCA: LOl, don't worry about it, hon. I thought people would like it if I added another kidnapping in. This time maybe a bit more succesful? (NOT)_

_  
Ashlee-chii: Lol, yay, I love stumping my reviewers. It's so much fun! **-grins-**_

Mel: Okay, I'm bored and I got my glasses back. I think it's time for another update. Don't you? **-grins-** Good Lord this story is getting long, isn't it? **-bad thought enters mind- -blushes-** Oh well, nothing I can help with stupidity, right? If there is medication to make stupid people turn smart, then screw them. I'm perfictly fine without three pills a day. I already have to take two. (If yah wanna know, Beka, just ask.) Wel, anyways, I've no more to say but to hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, you would most definately know it. (The charecters would look crappy to say the least... I'm NOT a good artist)

* * *

Two cloaked figures walked to a castle. They held an unconcous Sora between them as they walked.

The two cloaked figures were the same hight and looked femanine. That's because they were Kairi and Namine. Yes, once more, the two evil female twins return.

This time, they had planned out the kidnapping more carefully.

Step one: Go knock Sora out

Step two: Make a portal to home and run as fast as possible

Step three: Umm, Don't have any more steps. Oh well.

Namine smiled happily, as did Kairi.

Namine was happy because she knew that Roxas would be looking for Sora soon, so thus, he'd run into her eventually. She (unfortunately) loved him.

Kairi was happy because now that they had Sora, they had the guy of her dreams.

The only downfall to this plan was Ellie. The evil twin sisters knew that once Ellie found out Sora was missing, the first person their Mistress would suspect would be Kairi and Namine.

They didn't have a plan on how to get rid of Ellie either.

(Mwuahahahah! Those poor por fools)

That is, until Malefacint comes soon. Then the evil twins would plot with Maleficent and figure how to be rid of Ellie.

**---Back at school---**

Roxas and Riku were walking to the next class when they noticed something. Sora was missing. "Maybe he just had to go take a piss," Riku suggested, trying to cheer them both up.

But after classs started, Sora still didn't show up.

Riku gave another suggestion of maybe Sora was constipated and was trying really hard right now to get out his crap.

Roxas frowned, but nodded at the suggestion.

After the hour was up, Sora still didn't show. "It does NOT take Sora this long to go to the bathroom, constipated or not. Where is he?!" Roxas exclaimed, getting really nervous.

"Maybe Sora got tired and is sleeping on the roof," Riku suggested.

Roxas shook his head. "No way, after eating some sugar cookies, he'd be awake until, maybe, midnight," Roxas replied.

"Hmmmm," both boys went into thought at the same time.

Then Roxas mind clicked. "Those bitches!" he yelled into the air and ran to the door, Rikku right behind him.

"WHat do you mean?" asked the silver haired teen.

"Kairi and Namine," Roxas began. Thankfully, he had learned how to make portals. He summoned one, assuming he knew what place he ment to go. The two boys entered the portal.

* * *

Mel: I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY EVERYONE! I've beeen at my dad's for the past five days, and I don't like typing my stories there, and I also have writters block right now, so I'm not sure when the next update will be. AGAIN, I'M SUPER SORRY!

Happy late Turky(Thanksgiving) Day everyone!

PS I'm sorry to imform, but I have most recently gotten news of a friends' death. I'm really emotional right now, especially since it's SUPPOSED to be my time of the month. This whole god damned day has been hell for me. I highly suggest though, that no one flames, or you WILL get a nasty reply.


	21. Searching for Sora

Long since forgotten Chapter 21: Searching for Sora Summary: Look at chapter 18 if you want Reviews: Really sorry guys, but I forgot who reviewed and stuff and am too lazy to go and check, heheh.  
Mel: I am super, super, super, super, super, super, SUPER sorry I didn't update until now. I've been really busy with moving to my dad's, having family troubles, and crap like that. Also, another problem is I can't seem to find my Word Pad on my computer, so now I am FORCED to rely upon Microsoft Words, no matter how much I DESPISE it. 

Anyways, without further ado, I give you chapter 21, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Upon arrival into The World That Never Was (or is it in Hallow Bastion?), the two boys searching for their friend walked the long dark streets within said world.  
"Roxas?" began the silver haired boy.  
"Yes Riku?" answered the blond.  
"How are you able to make portals?" asked the older.  
A smile creased the blonds pale lips. "Merlin taught me," he answered.  
Riku nodded in understandment.  
A new question then popped to the blonds brain. "Hey, Riku?" he started.  
"Yeah?" replied the older.  
"Umm, you remember when Sora said he could go to one of your other two brothers? Who's the other one? I only know of Axel," asked the blond teen.  
The silver haired boy smiled softly. "My other brother is Reno. He works at Shin-Ra in the Turks section"  
"Doesn't your dad work there too?" asked the blond.  
The older nodded. "Yeah, but my dad's a higher up," he replied.  
Roxas mouthed a small "oh" and nodded.

---With Ellie---

The young girl sighed as she walked home from her school. It had been a long as hell day and she was NOT about to wait for her brothers to be done screwing (or being screwed) by Axel and Riku.  
She was almost home when Axel called out to her, since the two families lived close by.  
"Ellie! Hey Ellie!" called out the redhead as he ran up to catch up to her.  
"What is it?" she asked in a slightly snippy tone.  
"I was just wondering if you knew where your brothers were? Same goes for Riku. I haven't seem them since lunch hour," explained the redhead in a slightly scared manner. Even HE knew not to mess with her.  
"No, I have not. I would have thought…" she trailed off before a scowl crossed her features. "THOSE TWO IDIOTS! I'M GOING TO MURDER THEM!!!" she yelled as she stormed off.  
Axel then was confused by Ellie's yelling. She didn't yell, usually, unless it was either someone waking her up from a nap, or someone got on her nerves in general.  
It was easy to get on her nerves too.  
'Either way, when she's pissed like she was then,' thought Axel, 'then this is going to turn out really badly,' he finished his thoughts with a small shiver.

---Still with Ellie---

Ellie stormed into her home, enraged. She stomped up the stairs, not bothering to answer her mother, who was asking if her daughter was alright. The youngest of the Hikari family stormed to her cloest where a portal was always open and ready only to her. She had Maleficent make it that way, so only she could see and go through the portal.  
"Hallow Bastion," commanded the girl as she entered the portal.  
Not far from her were Riku and Roxas, their backs turned t her. "Roxas! Where the HELL is Sora?!" demanded the little sister.  
Roxas gulped and turned to see her behind them. "I'm… not really sure," replied the blond nervously.  
The girls' blue eyes turned red in rage. "Fine then, you have permission to follow me. I know this place better then the two of you put together," replied the young girl as she stormed towards the castle.

* * *

Mel: Hahah! Cliffy for you, na-na-na-na-boo-boo

Okay, yeah, I'm just a tad bit over excited I get to update again, lol


	22. Chapter 22

Long since forgotten

Chapter 21: -Insert title here-

Summary: check chap 18 if you want the updated one

**Reviews:**

**vixyfox: SORRY! I TOTALLY FORGOT THIS STORY FOR A WHILE SO I'VE LIKE, BEEN NEGLECTING IT!!!!!**

Mel: I am SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the extra long wait... I sorta still have just a bit of writers block, heheheh

Anyways, without further ado... (Yeah, I dunno how to spell this late at night... even though it's only 9:50), here is our lovely story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

The two boys ventured through the World That Never Was in search of their missing Sora.

They both knew to go to the castle, that was plain as day in sight from where they were. It was sorta dull-ish.

Riku bit his lip slightly and looked at the other. "Hey Roxas? Where'd you learn to make portals anways?" ask the silver haired boy.

Roxas shrugged casually. "From Merlin, of course," he stated calmly.

The taller nodded once and they once more walk in silence.

Something wracked at Roxas' mind then. "Riku?" he ask, looking at the other.

The older looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? What is it, Rox?" he ask cooly.

Roxas paused for thought for just a second. "How do you know Sora?" he asked with curiosity clear in his tone.

Riku smiled lightly at the other. "Sora and I were friends since he's been at the Island... Or in otherwords since we were three, just a few days before my birthday," Riku say with a soft smile as he remember what happen that fateful day.

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

**It was just before Riku's birthday when the for sale sign next to his house read sold and a moving truck was parked in the driveway.**

**The silver haired teen blink and walk over to the truck, peeking into the open back. He blink again as he saw a lot of boxes in there. "Hello?" he asked into the box-filled space.**

**A chipper young brunette hopped down from a random box and right in front of Riku.**

**Riku yelped and fell back onto his butt and the brunette giggled. "Hi!" the brunette say in a chipper tone as he jumped in Riku's face again.**

**Riku felt courage fill his emotions and smiled at the same time at the other. "Hi," Riku reply in a calm tone.**

**The brunette giggle at the silver haired boy. "Your funny, will you be my friend?" ask the brunette sweetly.**

**Riku grinned and nod in return. "Yeah! My name's Riku!" he said in joy of having a friend at such a young age.**

**The brunette giggle again. "I'm Sora, nice to meet you, Riku!" he say with a grin.**

**Riku smile. Sora helped him to his feet and then tapped the silver haired boy. The brunette ran off but paused, seeing Riku not following. The overjoyous boy bound back over to the confused Riku.**

**"What's wrong?" asked Sora in confusion, tilting his head cutely.**

**"What did you do?" Riku asked and blinked.**

**Sora giggled. "Don't you know the game Tag?" asked the brunette cutely.**

**Riku shook his head no and Sora frowned.**

**"It's super easy!" he say, getting his energy back. "I tagged you, so now you have to chase me around and tag me, and it keeps going on like that, okay?" Sora explain with another cute smile.**

**Riku made an 'o' face in understandment. He grinned and before Sora could run off, Riku tagged him.**

**Sora gave off the cutest pout as he chased after Riku.**

**The game continue for a couple of hours and they've been friends ever since.**

* * *

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Riku smiled at the memory of when they met, his eyes closed in a sort of blissful look.

Roxas shook his head and dragged RIku off to the castle where the two sisters awaited them.

* * *

Mel: I know it's not much, but at least it's something. I'll try updating soon, I promise! 


	23. Finding Sora

Chapter 23: Finding Sora

Summary: Same as always. Story is hopefully coming to a close though. I think I'm gonna have two more chapters after this

Reviews:

vixy-fox: sry, becka, for the chapters being short. It's just how their coming out. Hopefully this'll be longer... maybe... I dunno!

Sea: Hey guys, sorry for the delay again, I keep neglecting my stories for no real reason. Like I said in the summary, I think I'm gonna just have two more chapters after this then this one will finally be done.

Anyways, onto the story!!

Disclaimer: I only own my idea

--

Sora sighed as he slumped on a small cot that the girls had provided for him. He was bored and did not want to be here. He rested until he heard voices coming from a hallway.

"So, why are you using my castle again?" asked a deep voice as a man with silver hair and Namine walked by his cell.

"Duh, because this is the only place that CAN hold someone who can weild a keyblade, Xemnas." she say and instintly the brunette in the cell shivered, remembering exactly what the man had done along with his brother to Sora and Roxas.

Sora gulp quietly, but he guessed it wasn't quiet enough. He tensed when he noticed Xemnas and Namine look at him and the two grin evily. He slowly backed away from the door as the two advance.

Namine opened the cell and Sora tried making a break for it. But Xemnas caught him. Instintly, he knew he was in trouble.

-  
With Riku and Roxas --

A scream reverbrate through the castle as they enter and the two gasp. "Sora!" the two call out as Roxas lead the way to the cells. He knew exactly where the scream camefrom, m0ostly because a few times, when he was part of this castle when the brothers lived here, he was part of this gang.

Axel was too, but not as active as Roxas was.

Anyways, the two quickly made their way through the halls and gasped as they saw Xemnas on top of poor Sora. "Sora!" The two call once more and ran over.

Riku quickly punched the old, silver haired man away and Roxas pulled Sora close. "Let's get outta here." Roxas say as he picked Sora up and hoisted him up on his back.

Riku nodded and Roxas formed a portal to get them out of their, but was not expecting Sora to be taken out of his grasp. Looking up, the two boys glared at the women behind them. If they could even be called that.

Behind Riku and Roxas, stood Namine and Kairi, Sora over the blond woman's shoulder.

"Now, now boys, did you really think we'd let you take off with our lovely Sora without letting us have some fun with him first?" Kairi asked with a smirk.

Sora gave his brother and boyfriend terrified looks as he stay motionless. He was too scared to actually struggle against the blond holding him over her shoulder. To be honest, he was sort of shocked at how storng the woman was.

"Give Sora back to us." The boys growled in symmetry. Their tones were pissed and the women could tell the boys meant buisness.

In result though, instead of giving Sora back, Namine stepped back as Kairi took a step forward, summoning forth her keyblade. "Not a chance, my dear." Kairi said, baring her teeth which had a bit of a point on her canines.

Namine simply smirked as she held Sora tighter as he struggled on her shoulder. "Now, now, Sora, just relaxe, and maybe we won't need to turn you into one of us." Namine told the brunette with another evil smirk. Yes, it is true Namine had contemplated deceiving her sister, and she still was thinking it, but she had to wait for the perfect oppurtunity.

As Namine escaped with Sora still slung over her shoulder, Xemnas slid through the shadows, following her as Kairi battled the two trying to save the younger keyblade weilder.

After a while of fighting, Sora finally gave up and slumped against the younger forms' shoulder. "So... What are you really planning, Namine? I know you can't really be thinking of hurting me when you clearly are trying to help in some way." Sora said, figuring that since she was taking him away from the battle scene, she was trying to protect him from something.

Namine tensed at Sora's words but kept going. "Is anyone behind us?" She asked, not wanting anyone to know her true motivation.

Sora looked and frowned when he saw no one. "No, I don't see anyone." He said as he searched again, just in case.

"Good... You can't tell anyone this, but.." Began Namine as she set Sora to a standing position and putting her hands on his shoulder. She leaned in, having a strong feeling someone was following and whispered quietly into Sora's ear "I'm gonna get you outta here." she whispered so quiet, Sora almost did not hear her.

But Sora did hear her and his eyes widened like saucers."Wh-what?" Sora asked in shock, staring at her as if she's lost her mind.

"You heard me, now c'mon!" Namine said with a mean tone as she grabbed his hand and began to lead him to some random cell from far away in a quick pace. By now, she knew someone else was coming, so she shoved Sora in the cell and told him to stay there. After she slammed the bars closed and locked it, she looked into the shadows. "Come out already! I know someone was following us." Demanded the blond haired woman.

Stepping out of the shadows, Xemnas appeared a couple of feet away from Namine and the cell. A smirk creased his lips as Namine moved into a fighting position. "So, you're planning a bit of a break out for... our guest?" Xemnas inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Get lost already, you perverted old man." Namine growled as she glared into his eyes.

Xemnas chuckled as he summoned his lightsaber rip offs and moved into a fighting position as well. "Get ready. little girl." smirked the silver haired man as he charged forth.

The blond dodged as Sora called out her name in fear that she would get hurt. Muttering something, a spell of some sort, the blond flew at Xemnas with super speed (she's a vamp by now if anyone forgot). Taking out a knife from her sheeth in her boot, she tried to hit Xemnas, only to miss.

The silver haired man moved out of the way just in time and in a matter of seconds, all Sora could see were blurs as Namine and Xemnas faught over him. After what seemed like forever, the two were panting, both sweating profusely as they barely were able to stay standing.

They both stared each other down until finally Xemnas collapsed first and Namine smiled weakly at Sora. "Go, on, Sora... I think the guys should be done with my sister now..." Namine said weakly.

Sora gaped at the blond woman before running to her after another minute, watching slightly as a pool of crimson began to pool around his form and Namine's dress had already a couple splatters. "Namine... Namine! Please, you can't leave!" Sora hollared to her as he dropped by her side, as she had already moved to lay on her back.

The blond haired girl only smiled sadly as she took a hand away from one of her wounds. "S-sorry, but... Life is in... Fate's hands..." She said as her eyes slowly fluttered shut.

"No... no... Namine!" Sora screamed her name to the sky, feeling warm liquid form at the brim of his eyes. Even though she kidnapped him and such, he knew deep down she was a good person, and did not deserve death just yet. After a few minutes of some sobs from Sora, he finally realized this time, she wasn't going to come back and slowly stood up. "I promise... I will make sure you did not die in vain, Namine." The brunette said with a slightly shakey voice.

After a minute of composing himself, the brunette gulped back a dry lump as he turned to the hall they had come from and sternly began to march down the hall.

--

Okay, that's the end of this chapter... I think... Whatever, I like leaving people hanging, so yah, I'm stopping the chapter here, mostly cause I have too much on my mind at the moment. I hope you guys liked it, and please leave me a review! 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Kairi's confrontation

Summary: Same as always. Story is hopefully coming to a close though. I think I'm gonna have two more chapters after this

Reviews:

Vixyfox: Gomen nesai, sissy, it just happened like that. Please don't be mad?

~*~*~*~

Sea: Okay, not sure how long this chapter will be, but probably not very long if my mind is in control again. Anyways, this chapter is more or less the second to last chapter in this story. I will make an Epiloge (the chapter after this, I mean), but it's up to you guys if you want a sequel to this or not. I'll make a poll for it after I write the Epiloge and I'll let you guys decide either through review or on there.

I might even give you guys a real treat and make the epiloge tonight. All depends on how tired I am after this chapter.

Anyways, enjoy the chapter, and have an awsome new year.

~*~*~*~CHAPTER 24~*~*~*~

Sora marched down the halls, new determination shining in his cerulean blue eyes. Determination to make Kairi pay. Determination to make sure Namine did not die in vain. And determination to live life to it's fullest with the silverette of his dreams.

As he neared closer to the battleground of his brother, boyfriend and ex best girl friend, he frowned as he heard clashes of keyblades. 'Kairi must have learned how to master hers.' he thought to himself as he summoned a keyblade and readied to charge in as he moved and inched along the wall.

~*~*~*~

The battlefield was bloody with all three of their crimson liquids seaping from open wounds that refused to close because of all the movement. As Riku went in for another strike, a speck of brown caught his eye in the dorner of the hallway. A small smile creased along his lips at the thought of Sora being just around the corner and safe.

Quickly he moved to Roxas's side after slashing at Kairi and making her bleed even more. "Sora's here." he whispered as he nodded to the speck of chocolate brown.

Roxas looked in the direction and smirked at the thought of his brother being safe. "About time." The blond whispered back.

Riku, with new determination to show off for Sora, was suddenly a blur of silver with Kairi as a blur of red. Roxas, not wanting to be shown up by the other, turned into a blur of yellow.

~*~*~*~

Sra watched with a slight grimace as the three turned into blurs with their speed. He didn't want them to end up like Namine did. He hoped with all his might that his two saviors would survive and get him out of here. He hoped they would survive so he didn't have to tell Axel, his mom and Riku's mom any bad news. He hoped Kairi would lose. And most of all, he hoped he could get out really soon.

This place was begining to give him the heebie jeevies. With all the fighting and bad auras surrounding the brunette, he didn't like being in this castle anymore. Getting into his battle stance again, the brunette glared at the red blur as it clashed with the yellow and silver blur, multiple times and blood was seeping from all three of the blurs. That really pissed him off.

Determination to help consumed him and he charged into the battle field, calling out Kairi's name in anger.

~*~*~*~

All three blurs turned visible as Sora ran into the battle field.

"KAIRI!" screamed the blond in anger as he chagred at the redhead, his keyblade ready to stirke her in the heart.

Kairi only smirked in amusement though, as she readied herself to block the attack, but shock consumed her only seconds after.

Riku and Roxas moved to the redhead's side, each holding one of the womans' arms to keep her still and Sora stopped in his tracks only a mere couple feet away.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Sora asked with hesitation, afraid of the answer to come.

"We're helping you..." Began Roxas with a struggle in his voice. Kairi had begun to struggle against her captors so it was a little harder to keep her still, but not by much.

"We're keeping her still for you, idiot!" Continued Riku, his voice also a tiny bit strained from keeping the redhead still.

Sora stayed in his state of shock for another minute or two before he frowned. "But what if she throws one of you in my way?" he asked, worry deep in his voice.

"Don't worry about that!" Roxas shouted at his brother.

"Just strike!" demanded the silverette, also known as Riku.

Sora was very hesitent for another few seconds before he nodded and attacked the woman. But Kairi must had heard him when he wondered if the woman would throw one of them in his way because at the very last second, Sora's keyblade ran through Riku's back and Kairi's chest, striking them both and Sora gasped, horrified because he couldn't stop in time

Pushing Kairi away, Sora carefully pulled Riku close to his body and hugged the deforming silver haired teen. "Riku.... Riku.... Please... Don't leave me." sobbed the brunette in horrification as he shook the now dying Riku.

The silverette only reached a hand up and cupped the boys cheek. "Please.... Don't cry, Sora..." whispered Riku in a strained voice. "I'll be alright.... Promise." But his promise was cut short by horrifying coughs as he coughed up blood.

This only horrified the brunette more. "No.... No! You can't leave me! I won't let you!" screamed the brunette as he pulled Riku into a deep hug.

Roxas watched, worry deep in his eyes. He didn't want to ruin his brothers' life, but what was he supposed to do now? Get Merlin? Hah, like that could-

He cut his thoughts short, though. "Merlin..." he whispered under his breath before summoning a dark portal and holloring he'd be back.

But no one listened to him as he ran through the portal.

~*~*~*~

About five minuteslater, Roxas came back, only to find his brother weaping over a very pale Riku. "Oh God...." Roxas said and turned to the old man next to him.

Merlin simply shook his head. "Only Sora can do this... But he has to figure it out himself." Merlin said in a mysterious voice.

Roxas only looked back to his brother with a small frown. "Please, Sora... Figure it out..."

~*~*~*~

Sora didn't even notice his brother had left the vicinity, let alone noticed as Merlin appeared into the world through a dark portal beside his brother. The only thing he was paying attention to was Riku. "Please, Riku... Don't leave me..."

But he received no answer from the constantly pailing silverette.

'He's almost gone.' thought th brunette. "Please.... Someone help him!" screamed Sora into the air as tears leaked down his cheeks and onto Riku's pale face. "Please! I love him more then anythig! Please! I just want to be with him a little longer!"

Agian no answer came as Sora looked down onto the slightly brighter skin. But the brunette didn't really notice the color coming back.

"Please..." The brunette's face was now close to Riku's. "I love you.... Don't leave me..." And slowly and surely, Sora placed a small kiss on the slightly pale lips, restoring color to the no longer pale silverette.

For a minute, Riku played dead until Sora began to pull away. Riku smirked suddenly and pinned the brunette, making Sora yelp in suprise. "You didn't think I'd let them take me so easily, did you, Sora?" Riku asked with a smirk.

Sora gaped for a full minute before pulled Riku close. "Riku!" he exclaimed happily as he and Riku hugged one another close, not wanting to let the other go, even for a second, even though it hurt for Riku, but he could deal with the pain. It was nothing he'd never experienced, after all.

"Let's go home, Sora..." Riku said as he ignored the slightly open wound, the keyblade having already disappated, and picked up the brunette who giggled and let the other pick him up. Arms wrapped happily around the silver haired male's neck.

Roxas smiled and opened two seperate dark portals (One for Merlin and one for them to go home) and the four went their seperate ways to home.

Naturally, Riku's mom sent Riku straight to the hospital and Roxas and Sora told Kairi and Namine's mom what happened. The mother understood and let the boys free and Riku was out within the week. Everything, thankfully, soon went back to normal. Just like it should have been without the sisters around.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sea: Okay, I know the end sounds really cheesy and stuff, but I think this is the last chapter. Tell me if you want an epilouge and the sequel and I'll hopefully start trhat soon if you do.

Hope you really enjoyed the story. I know I enjoyed writing it and getting your reviews and stuff. Have an awsome week, love you all!


End file.
